The Chosen One with the Sight
by ImmortalGoddess76
Summary: Seven years I've stayed hidden from the killer, thanks to my gift. Now he is back for the one that got away. I must trust in others this time if I want to survive. I hope these Cullen men are up for the challenge. AH, AU. No Rape, some abuse and sexual content. Multi POVs
1. Ch1 Jim

Many thanks to my Beta Adri! I hope you all enjoy.

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No plagiarism or copyright is intended.

I have decided to take out the Prologue to this story as people don't find it interesting enough. Also, I am sorry to those find this story to dark.

Please, understand that James was the worst of his kind in Twilight and I felt he needed to be the same for this story.

Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!

BPOV

I was three years old when my mother took off and left Daddy and me. She couldn't handle my little gift and left in the middle of the night without even a goodbye. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Isabella Swan and I have a gift of sight. We don't know how I got it, but Daddy says he remembers Great Grandma sometimes having these strange feelings about things. Sometimes it was little things, items going missing or being broken and other times it was bad. One time Grandma told Daddy to say goodbye to his doggie because it was his time to go to heaven. Poor Bear died two days later.

My gift works with touch. If someone grabbed me, my eyes would turn white (so I've been told), and I would go into a vision. More often than not, the visions would be of bad things. I always hated them. To avoid this, I usually wear gloves. Most of the time it happened to the person that touched me or something close to them. One time a boy next door helped me get up when I fell down and I saw him break his arm while climbing a tree the next day. I thank God I don't feel what happens to them.

I was eleven years old when he came. Daddy knew there would come a day when I might see something bad or need help. He taught me survival skills, like how to fish for food, berries to pick, trails to take and how to use a compass if I get lost. I lived like a hermit. Daddy would bring me all kinds of books to study. He seemed to know that one day I might need to run and hide because he wouldn't be there to help me himself. He always told me I could go to my Godfather and he would protect me. If not, I was to go to the cabin and live off the land for as long as I could. It seems that the day was today.

I had just started making lunch for us both as Daddy watched tv. Suddenly, the doorbell chimed.

"I'll get it dad", I said. I wondered who it could be as I walked to the door from the kitchen. When I opened the door a man about six feet tall with blonde hair and cold blue eyes looked at me with a creepy smile.

"Well hello little one, aren't you a cutie?" He leaned in to touch my hair as I stepped back from him. Something about him set me off and I didn't want him anywhere near me. I knew even without his touch, my sight would show me a bad man. Not only did I not want to see what he might have planned, but Dad always told me not to let others see my eyes change as that would give me away. He told me that I was special and that people would try to take me away if they knew. I would never have a normal life. Dad said he was saving up for the day I would have to live on my own. He couldn't always be there for me. Instead of parents normally saving up for their child to go off to college after school, my dad was saving for me to live as comfortable a life as possible from inside our home or the cabin. I had been learning how living off the land could save me money. Dad even said he would start showing me how to hunt soon as I was just now getting used to a BB gun. He didn't plan to put a real gun in my hand till I was at least thirteen years old.

When I pulled away from the man, he seemed to get angry. I turned around and yelled at Dad, "Some man is at the door Dad!"

While I wasn't looking at him the man grabbed my arm. I was wearing a short sleeve top with my gloves because Dad knew not to touch me, and since I wasn't expecting anyone, I hadn't been careful with what I was wearing. I froze as my sight clicked in. I saw the same man at the door but he had a gun in his hand. He was standing over my dad as if he had just shot him. Dad was lying on the ground surrounded by blood.

I could see my dad didn't have long and would not make it as the stranger said to him, "Don't worry, I will take good care of your little girl. We are going to have so much fun together before she joins you."

Dad only had seconds before saying, "Please, no."

As I had my vision, Dad had made his way to the door and the stranger let go of my arm quickly, but not fast enough. Dad knew I had just seen something bad. I had tears running down my eyes as they adjusted back to my normal warm brown color.

"Bells, go ahead into the kitchen and finish our sandwiches," he told me. I nodded and didn't look back at the man again. He would forever be engraved on my memory. "How can I help you?" Dad asked the man.

"Hello my name is Jim and I have just recently moved to town. I seem to be lost," he told my dad. That was as far as the conversation went that I was able to hear. I was so scared and afraid for my dad. I took comfort in the fact that I recognized the general store in my vision, so at least he would be safe for now as it obviously would not happen at home.

Dad didn't talk long to the stranger, just long enough to give him directions and send him on his way. When dad came into the kitchen, I ran to him and hugged him as hard as I could.

"DADDY, HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I was hysterical. I couldn't help it. I didn't want to lose my dad.

Dad tried to reassure me that he would be safe and that he was forewarned now. He promised to call the police station where he worked and give them a head's up regarding the new stranger in town, and let them know that he might be up to no good. He promised to wear his safety vest and be very careful. To be on the safe side he told me to go pack my emergency bag. I didn't want to listen. This was my daddy; he had been there for me in the worst of times and knew exactly what I needed. He was one of the very few people I could trust with my sight and to protect me. I never thought I could possibly lose my dad at the young age of eleven years old.

"Please Bells; I need to know you will be safe! Get your bag ready and if something should happen to me, head to Billy's place. He will protect you for as long as he can. Tell no one where you are going. Do you remember the trails correctly?" he asked me. I nodded yes. "Good. I love you sweetheart. Never forget to stay safe. Always stay hidden." I cried harder. We knew this bad man was coming; surely we could stop it from happening. Surely I didn't need to lose my father!

"Dad, we can stop this, there has to be a way," I told him.

"Bells, sometimes it's just your time. Your visions have never been wrong. If it is my time, then know I loved you with everything that I am. You will be fine; I have taught you well. If I am being taken out of your life then another shall take my place to protect you. My time may be up, but another will take over what I could not finish. I trust in fate to protect you when I cannot. Now, go upstairs and grab your bag and make sure you don't forget anything. I love you and I will keep myself as safe as possible."

I finally listened and headed upstairs to gather my emergency bag. I had been told to have it ready to go at all times. We would go through it every couple of months to make sure I updated things like my clothes and snack foods that had longer life spans. I did a quick inventory check - compass, maps, flashlights, raincoat, water bottle, batteries, blanket, first-aid kit, body warmers, rope, Swiss Army Knife, snacks, and a couple thousand in cash. The pack was full and I felt I should be fine till I got to Billy's house. It would take me roughly twelve hours to bike the sixteen miles. Dad and I used the trails he made many times to help camouflage which direction we took if someone came looking for either of us. There was close to 20 trails behind our house and I knew the exact ones to take to get me to La Push. I prayed I would not lose my father, but he seemed to think we didn't have much time to get me to safety. I headed downstairs with my pack and watched Dad bring our bikes to the back yard as if we were planning to make a day trip the next day. I am sure he felt the stranger was still keeping watch over us and wanted things to appear normal.

"Hey Bells, come fill the cooler with some water for tomorrow please," he said. I listened and made sure everything was ready as if we were just having a nice picnic tomorrow after a bike ride on the trails. I might only be eleven years old, but Dad had taught me to be safe and this was part of the ruse hiding what we were really up to - keeping me safe.

A couple of hours later Dad took his shower and got ready for work. He was working the graveyard shift tonight. Tomorrow was his day off, though he seemed to think the shooting would happen tonight as my visions tended to happen in the very near future. We had spent the last couple of hours being together as much as possible to savor every last minute we had together.

"You will be just fine my daughter. Billy will watch over you and someday a man will come into your life and accept you just the way you are. I've called Stephanie from next door to come to stay with you tonight like normal, but I want her to be safe if this 'Jim' decides to come for you. Send her home as an excuse to let her parents know and run! I am sure by the time the call comes in he will be close by. I want you to head to bed and get a couple of hours of good sleep so that you can be well rested if needed. If you get called, you know what to do. Leave and don't look back." I nodded and hugged my dad while tears streamed from my eyes.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Bells." He kissed my forehead as Stephanie was coming into the house.

"Hello Steph, Bells is feeling a bit tired tonight so she will be heading to bed early. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I will see you in the morning. Thanks again for watching her," he told her before hugging me once more and heading out the door. I knew that this would be the last night I would see my father alive. He would wear his vest and try to be safe but I knew it would not work and he would die tonight. I couldn't hide my tears so I went upstairs to my room and set my alarm for 1 am. I figured it wouldn't be much after midnight when this would happen and I needed to be ready when the phone rang to get out and protect myself and Stephanie.

At 1 am my alarm went off. I quietly used the bathroom and got dressed in warmer clothes and put my jacket, boots, and gloves off to the side. I tip-toed down the stairs and saw Stephanie sleeping on the couch. We had closed the curtains and locked all the doors earlier before Dad left just in case Jim was scoping out the place. I went to the kitchen and topped off my water bottle to make sure it was ready to go. I went back upstairs to wait and hope for once my sight was wrong and Dad would be safe.

It was 1:43 am when the phone rang, my heart stopped. I knew my dad was gone. It didn't matter that we were forewarned, my visions have always been right. He was gone and now I needed to get ready to save myself. After four rings Stephanie answered the phone and when I heard her cry out "No!" it was time for phase two. Stephanie headed upstairs to wake me up. I hid under the covers to hide what I was wearing.

"Bella?" she said, shaking me a little to wake me up.

I blinked at her and said, "yes?"

She had tears in her eyes when she told me, "There's been an accident. Your dad is hurt, and you need to get up. Deputy Marks and Officer Cullen are coming to see you." I nodded and told her she should head next door and let her parents know what was going on and I would be down in a minute. As soon as she left the room I jumped up and put my boots, jacket, and gloves on then tip-toed to the staircase to listen for the door. As soon as she was outside, I ran for the back door and grabbed my backpack. I checked the curtain to make sure Jim wasn't in the backyard before I opened the door. As soon as I saw that the coast was clear I grabbed my bike and heard the front door crash open. I knew I needed to get on the trail before he figured out I wasn't in the house. He had obviously been getting ready to enter the house when he saw Stephanie run next door. Knowing I would be alone he would have run inside to grab me and go. The trails leading away from our backyard are complex with three trails morphing into another three trails and so on. Dad had started making them from just the one we had when I was young and kept building on them. It was his extra precaution to keep me safe for exactly this reason.

I took the trail closest to the right in case Jim happened to look out the window and see me. The quickest trail to La Push was actually the middle trail, but in this instance, I wanted to be safer and throw my pursuer off. It wouldn't be long before Jim, Stephanie, and the police would all be looking for me. I had only one thought in my mind: leave and don't come back, just like Dad told me to do. Somehow I knew it would be a very long time before the day came that I would feel safe to come back home.


	2. Ch2 Murder & Missing

JPOV

I had been watching this one for a few weeks, she sure was a looker. I knew I would have great fun with this one. The plus side was her daddy was a cop. Ha! As if that would stop me. I loved my little game - especially when the girl's daddy was someone important. I liked them just old enough to know they would lose their family and train them to be my little slaves. To break them in was so much fun. The last one disappointed me when she did everything I asked without consequence. Seems the little Governor's daughter was quite open, even at 14 years of age. I got rid of her quick after using her. I like my prey to fight a little so I can ruff them up a bit.

I made the call on a burner phone I got from the town over. "911, what is your emergency?"

"Yes, I think someone is robbing the general store. I seen a flashlight being waved around inside." I told dispatch.

"Okay we will send someone shortly. What is your name please?" she asked me.

I smiled and said "Dwyer. Phil Dwyer."

I waited for the little girl's father to show up. The night before I'd spoken with Deputy Marks' wife and had been lucky to learn that her husband was working the graveyard shift this week. I slipped a little something into her drink to make her deathly ill – a shame he would need to call in sick. My plan was working perfectly. Once he was out of the way, I would grab her and leave this town in the dust. I couldn't wait to start breaking this one. She seemed like she might be a good fighter, a thought that widens my grin.

Chief Swan showed up in front of the general store and started looking around. I gripped the gun tightly and yelled, "Hey!"

He turned around to look at me and I shot him in the neck. As he was bleeding out, I whispered to him, "Don't worry, I will take good care of your little girl. We are going to have so much fun together before she joins you."

He responded with "Please, no." Then he was gone. This was my first form of breaking the little girls after I took them from home - letting them know that their poor father was gone and not coming to save them.

I took the alleys and trails back to my truck. I had parked about 5 blocks over to keep safe from anyone seeing me. I had the camper of the truck set up with dark windows so no one could see in when I took the girls. After drugging them they went right to sleep, and by the time they woke up we would be hours away from everyone and everything they ever knew.

The cops seemed to find Chief Swan quickly. I heard the sirens only 3 blocks into my hike. "Damn it, I thought I'd have more time." I had to take it easy getting to my truck now; police started to show up all over! I had to take a few back roads with my lights off to head to the Chief's house. When I got there I knew I wouldn't have much time to get her out. I figured I'd have to go through the babysitter who lived next door but that would be easy. As luck would have it, she ran out of the house to head next door and I took my chance.

I ran into the house, slamming the door open and looked around the front room and kitchen before heading upstairs for the girl's room. I knew it was on the back side of the house; I had done a little snooping while she and Daddy had gone biking a few weeks ago. When I got to her room and saw it was empty, I rushed to the bathroom and then into her father's room. Both were empty. I went back to her room, thinking she might have gotten scared when I banged the door open. I happened to glance out the window and there she was, biking off onto the trail out back. "FUCKING LITTLE BRAT!" I yelled.

I didn't have much time now. I would have to come back for her after the police lost track of me. This just became my best game. I would be back. She would not get away. I would take everything from her now. There would be no one left standing that she could possibly love. She was a fighter this one, and I would destroy her piece by piece.

CULLEN POV

When the Chief came in he wasn't himself. He had called us in and let us know there had been a stranger around town and he had a really bad feeling this guy was trouble. Usually there were only a few of us working the graveyard shift each night, but tonight he wanted to change things up. He first asked for volunteers that would help in 2 hour increments to have more officers on duty for safety tonight. Right away me and Riley volunteered. We worked well together and told Chief we would work 4 hours tonight to help out. After everything was done and more people were set to work, I went home to get some rest. When I got home, I told my wife that I would be working a few extra hours that night, and asked her to be careful about any strangers in town. I wanted to make sure she and my little girl were protected.

"Hey Rosie, make sure you lock up good and tight tonight. Chief has a bad feeling something is about to go down, and you know his feelings are always right." The Chief was a great man, and I looked up to him. From time to time he would have these feelings that were always right. He had once saved my little brother Eddie when some kids were messing around, hitting him and trying to steal his wallet. That was what made me want to become a police officer. Even Eddie was thinking of becoming one. He had thought about following in our dad's footsteps and being a doctor, but after that incident, he felt he could help people before they got hurt.

Just after clocking in at midnight, Riley and I headed out to watch the streets. It was just before 2 am I happened to pass the general store where we had heard of a possible robbery in progress. The Chief said he would handle it, but I felt he might need some backup. When we got there and saw the Chief's car by itself and saw no sign of the Chief, we got out to take a look.

"Riley, I'm starting to get a bad feeling myself. Let's check for the Chief." He nodded at me and no sooner had we started looking when we found him.

"Oh God." I could tell from where I was standing that he was dead. "Riley, get on the radio. Call everyone! Whoever did this must still be close. It's only been 8 minutes since the call came in!" Riley ran for the car and I ran to the Chief. There was no saving him and I knew not to touch the body. Any possible clues could be lost and I didn't want to take that chance. I could hear sirens going off. I thought of Bells and ran back to the car.

Deputy Marks was first on scene. I told him what we found and told him we needed to go to Bells. He agreed as others started showing up, including my dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. After Marks sent the other officers to patrol the streets in search of the possible killer, we called the house phone to let the babysitter know we were headed over to speak to Bells.

We took it slow to check all the streets for any suspicious characters. When we made it to the Chief's house, the door was wide open and the babysitter seemed to be screaming Bells' name. We looked at each other and ran inside. When Stephanie she saw us said she couldn't find Bells. She said she had run next door after waking Bella up, and when she was heading back to the house, she saw a strange man get into a truck and take off.

Marks told me to head out and let others know we were looking for a possible suspect described as wearing both black jeans and a black hoodie, driving a blue Ford truck with a camper on the back. He was slender at about 6 feet tall, the same build as the stranger the Chief had warned us about.

Shortly after leaving, I spotted a truck matching the description heading out of town. When I turned on my lights and siren he pulled over and I cautiously headed for the vehicle. I couldn't take any chances, not with the way this night was going. First the Chief was found dead and now his daughter is missing. Walking up to the vehicle I shined my light in, the driver was wearing a black hoodie, but his hair color was black not blonde like I was hoping. I asked for his license and registration. The license said his name was Paul Lahote and he lived in Port Angeles.

"Can I ask what you are doing out this late Mr Lahote?

"Sure, I was just visiting a friend of mine in town," he said. I had a feeling he was lying. I was just about to ask him to step out of his vehicle to show me the camper. Could Bells be back there? Also there had been a slew of kidnappings going on along the western part of the state and I wasn't taking a chance of this happening in my town. The killer was known as the Father-Daughter Killer. He liked to take care of the dad before stealing the girls after.

"Cullen," came over my walkie-talkie. I walked away from the vehicle to answer.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"It's Marks. We've noticed that Bella's bike is missing. We think she might have been so upset about her dad that she took off down the trail to reach the hospital. Come back and pick me up. I'll have one of the others come stay at the house while we go back to the scene."

"On my way." I headed back to the vehicle.

"Have a good night sir, and drive safely." I told him before leaving. I don't know why but I have a feeling he was up to no good but I had nothing to take him in on.

I headed back to the Swan house to pick up Marks. It would be hours later before we realized we were quite wrong about Bella looking for her dad. The Amber Alert would go out more than 2 hours after she went missing, and the search for Paul Lahote would prove worthless when the real man was found dead in his home. I would regret that day for years. I should have checked the back of that truck.


	3. Ch3 Billy

BPOV

I was tired, but had to keep going. We had biked to La Push before of course, but we had also taken breaks. I told myself I couldn't stop; I had to keep hidden to stay safe. I knew I only had one place to go. Billy would protect me until I could make it on my own. He, of course, also knew of my gift. The Quileutes tribe had many legends and was used to the unordinary. Dad had kept it from him for a long time, until Billy's son, Jacob, accidentally touched me. I had looked away from him, but Billy saw my eyes turn white while I had my vision. Jacob was planning on sneaking out to see a girl down the street that night. Billy asked what was going on and Dad begged him not to tell anyone, explaining his fear for my safety. Billy agreed to keep our secret and vowed to help me if the time ever came when it was needed. Billy referred to me as "The Chosen One with the Sight." He seemed to think I would change the world or somehow make it better. I let him believe what he wanted so long as he kept it quiet.

As I got closer to La Push I started looking for the marked tree. Dad knew that people would search for my bike if I needed to escape. We had marked a tree about five minutes from Billy's house. There, Dad dug a hidey-hole to stash my bike, so well hidden that only a professional would be able to find it, and only if they knew where to look.

So many hours had gone by, I knew it was daylight. I had to be even more careful not to be seen. Looking through the trees I saw a police car in front of Billy's house, as well as a few people outside. I stayed hidden. It seemed they were there informing Billy of my dads' murder and my disappearance. After the officers left it was another 15 minutes before people started to leave the Black home. When it was clear I headed around back. I listened at the back door to make Billy was alone and headed inside. I found Billy in the kitchen with tears running down his face. I approached him slowly.

"Billy?" I said.

He gasped and said, "Bella!"

"Yeah it's me. He's gone Billy!" Finally, I started to cry. "I warned him the bad man was going to kill him, and it didn't help. He's gone."

Billy held his arms out and I walked to him. He hugged me and promised he would take care of me. "No one can know I'm here Billy. The bad man wants me."

"I must tell Jacob what is going on now. We will keep you hidden. I will take care of you Bella, don't worry." I would get five good years with Billy and Jacob before the bad man would try to come for me again.

JPOV

I am currently in Chicago and just got rid of another girl. Where to go now? I could keep heading east, but I think it's time I go for the one that got away. I'm sure by now they have given up looking for me out west. Five years is long enough, and I really hate when they get too old to control. Yes, I think it is time to go back. Last I checked the girl was still missing. The authorities thought I had snatched her. This one seems smarter than the others I've taken. She won't get by me. I will find her and take what is mine. Maybe I will find another as well and take them both. The one cop got a bit too close to grabbing me last time. Maybe a little pay back is in order. I like it when it's more challenging; grabbing two ups my game.

Grabbing my laptop, I do a quick search for Forks Police and see that he is still an officer there. Looking through the photos of the station's Family & Friends day, I spot him and his family. How loving his little girl is. She's a bit younger than the girls I normally take, but what a cutie! Yes, it's time to head back. Here I come my sweeties!

BPOV

"Good morning Billy," I said.

"Good morning Bella," he replied. It had been hard in the beginning to adjust to living with Billy and Jacob. The news was all over town. I remember it like it was yesterday.

"In tonight's report, a horrible tragedy takes over the small town of Forks, Washington. Silvia can you tell us what you know?"

"Of course, Susan. Here in the small town of Forks, Washington, tragedy has shocked its citizens. In the early morning hours of April 9th, 1998, Chief Charles Swan was murdered next to the general store here in town. It is also believed that his daughter was kidnapped after the shooting, by what authorities are calling the Father-Daughter Killer. At this time no suspects have been taken in, and this isn't the first time the killer has gotten away! It is believed this is his sixth known killing, and he seems to like the challenge of going after important officials. Just last month the body of Bree Tanner was found just months after her father, Governor Donald Tanner, was also shot down at his Las Vegas home. This killer has gone after officials who mean something to the public, including a governor, a firefighter, a lawyer, a doctor, a judge, and now a police chief. Authorities are calling him a serial killer, as the victim count could reach as high as 10 now as more research is being done. This is truly a horrible day for the good citizens of Forks. Back to you Susan."

I couldn't control my tears, so Billy had turned off the news after that. Now that my dad had gone, it had been hard living without either of my parents. I hadn't seen Mom since I was a little girl. I knew with me being different it would be hard for people to accept me. Thank god for Billy. Over time he taught me not to be afraid of my gift. He said it was better to know what was coming. Though Dad being forewarned hadn't changed anything for him, Billy felt we could make a difference. He believed we could change what happens if we learned how.

Every day I would get up and touch Billy to see if anything important needed to be known. It was easier now to handle. It took a year for Billy to convince me to work with him, but it has helped. We were able to work around the visions to change them. Once I saw that Jacob was going to get into a horrible motorcycle accident. I warned Billy so he told Jacob he couldn't leave the house unless he wore his gear. Jacob did get into the accident when a car pulled out in front of his bike, but his injuries were minor compared to the coma I'd seen.

I touched Billy as I walked into the kitchen. My vision showed a visit from Sue. "Seems Sue is coming for a visit. Maybe I need to finish that math work I was supposed to get done yesterday." I told Billy.

After speaking with Jacob about my safety, Billy had felt that I needed a few more people involved. Sue had been both a nurse and a teacher, and so she helped with my education while I was in hiding. Dad had told me a long time ago that the cabin was actually in Harry Clearwater's name to keep it hidden, but in the instance that he passed, it would transfer to me instead of his kids. Last year that's exactly what happened, and the cabin went into my name. I had touched Billy and saw that the police would check the cabin for anything that might help them find me. Most of the other girls' bodies had shown up within a few months, but the police were still waiting for mine to be found. Jim's description had been given to the media a week after the murder/disappearance, but so far there had been no leads in my case.

Jacob was usually the one to keep me informed on the latest gossip going around town. Not only had Emmett not given up on my search like so many others might have, but his brother, Edward, had also joined the police force and was assisting in the search.

I remember having a few play dates with Edward when I was younger. Dad and I would sometimes see him on the trails when we would go out to bike as well. I liked Edward. He was a lot like me: quiet, sweet, and liked to keep to himself. I even remember telling him that he was going to be my husband when I was six years old. I also told him we would have three children and live in my daddy's house. I hadn't even had a vision to tell me that. He was five years older than me, and I think Esme, his mother, had taught him to be nice to the younger kids. That was before I realized I would have to stay hidden because most people would not accept me.

I started breakfast so Jacob would have something to eat before he left for the school on the reservation. We had had a few close calls when his friends showed up unannounced. You would think I would hate being kept inside, but I had lived like that with my dad. I was ok with living like a hermit. People didn't see too much of me and I was home schooled to protect my gift from giving me away. Dad used to tell people I had an adverse disease that kept me inside most of my life because my immune system was bad. It stopped people asking to many questions. I think the only people that really got to see me were The Blacks, The Clearwaters, The Meyers, and The Cullens. Dad had warned me if I were ever outside and someone came close to me to step back and ask who they were, politely excuse myself from them and get inside, which had happened once. The Stanleys and Mallorys were the worst gossips in town, so I needed to stay away from them the most. I would have to add the Newtons to that list as well. Some of the only times I would go into town with dad we would stop at Newton's Sports Store in town to get things we might need and I remember their little boy Mikey always trying to get close to me.

After Sue's visit, the day went pretty normal. I was getting ready to start dinner and was doing a few dishes from the afternoon when Jacob came up behind me and scared me, making me spill water on the floor.

"Thanks a lot, you big Neanderthal!" I yelled at him. He just laughed and as I turned to get a towel I slipped and Jacob was able to grab me before I hit the floor. My vision clicked in, but this time it was bad.

"He's back. He's coming for me," I told them, crying. "Jacob you need to go to Embrys' tonight; give any excuse you can. You and Billy must get out of here now! Call Sue and ask if you both can come for dinner. You need to be out of the house before he gets here. I will go to the cabin, it's no longer safe for me here. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I can't let anything happen to either of you."

"Okay Bella, we will go, but not before I see you've made it out. I will send Jacob every couple of months to make sure you have supplies. The cabin should be pretty stocked up for the next two years, but we haven't been out there in a while to make sure. Be safe." Billy told me.

I know Billy trusted my visions. If he knew I would make it out fine, he would let me. "Come give me a hug?" he asked me. When I hugged him, I saw myself walking into the forest toward the cabin with Billy watching out the window with tears in his eyes. I would be fine, and for now so would they.

I had kept my pack stocked up with new clothes and such. I always knew to be ready for anything. Honestly it was a surprise I hadn't been found already after hiding for five years. I gave Jacob a hug, and saw that he would actually be staying with Seth tonight after having dinner with Sue. I reminded them to hide all of my female items so that Jim would not know I had lived here. Thankfully Jacob had two older sisters that had moved out more than three years before I'd moved in. They had to make it seem like they were the only ones living here.

Billy and Jacob went out the front and I out the back. If Jim was watching, we wanted to keep his attention on the front of the house. Jacob and Billy leaving left the house open for Jim to come investigate. Once he saw I wasn't here, I hoped he would leave. I knew he would come back for me one day. I guess it's time I grew up and started taking care of myself. At 16 years of age, I could do this. It's sooner than I'd wanted, but I would be fine. I wouldn't have anyone to touch, but I would hear anyone coming. It's time to get my old bike out. I grabbed my bag and before leaving told both Jacob and Billy I loved them and I thanked them for protecting me as long as they could. Out the back door I walked and didn't look back. If I would have, I wouldn't have been able to leave. I was walking away from the last of my protectors. I believed my dad though, fate would step in. I didn't know when, but I know he was looking out for me in heaven. He would send me someone else to look after me now.


	4. Ch4 Cabin

JPOV

I made it back to this crappy Podunk town and drove a block from the Chief's old place. Isabella Swan was still considered missing. She wouldn't be able to hide from me; I would find her. SHE WAS MINE! The little brat was going to have a hell of a time when I was through with her. I walked over and took a trail just beside the Chief's house and noticed a big red Chevy drive up to it. Some kid got out and walked up to the house, checked the door, then walked around back to make sure that door was also locked. He took a key out from under a rock and went inside. "So, the little brat hasn't been back," I muttered to myself. "Let's see where this kid goes."

I went back to my van to follow him. If she hasn't been found she must have stayed with someone that was trustworthy to keep her safe. If that was the case, I might just have to take them out as well. It has been five years since I killed her poor daddy. I still planned to take everything from her, and I've put up with her little fight long enough.

As I followed the kid, he made his way to the Indian reservation. He stopped at a red house a few streets over from the main road. I continued past when he stopped. He didn't even bother to look at me. Good. I don't need anyone asking me questions. It might have been five years, but people in this area wouldn't forget a stranger in their town - especially one with my description. I didn't need the police after me. I need to try to find Isabella and if I couldn't find her, I would look for Ella.

As it was just getting dark, I walked a street over and hid near a house. When darkness hit, I would make my way into the house, try to find Isabella and kill anyone who got in my way. Usually I took out the father first, grabbed the daughter and left. With the fight this girl has put up, it will be my pleasure to kill them right in front of her. It would help me break her that much more. I noticed a man in a wheelchair and the kid from the red truck come out of the house and head down the street. It was my chance! As soon as they were out of sight I headed for their house. I tried the door first and it was open. People trust each other on the reservation. I walked inside and didn't see anyone. I checked each room and only one looked like a female could live in it. For a minute I smiled thinking I found her, but noticed a picture next to the bed showing the kid and two older female twins smiling together. DAMN IT! You can't hide from me forever Isabella.

I walked out of the house and headed into town. I parked and slept in my van, then made my way to the police station to watch for Cullen. After about 30 minutes a car pulled up and a hot blonde and a little girl get out and headed for the police station with what looked like a bag of food. I waited. Ten minutes later they walked back outside with Cullen following them. He gave her a kiss on the lips and grabbed up the little girl giving her kisses all over her face making her giggle. My grin widened. Yes, I would be getting my revenge on Cullen. Ella Cullen was only nine years old. I usually liked them a little older, between 11-14 years. The only older women that did it for me was my beautiful Vicki. I would have made sure his lovely wife got a few good rounds from me too if she was a red head. I walked back to my van to follow Rosalie Cullen.

Luck was on my side. She stopped at a park not a mile away. I didn't want my van to give me away like my truck did, so I pulled around and found a hidden spot behind some trees. I walked through the trees but stayed in the shade to keep as hidden as possible, but not to appear creepy. I smiled when anyone came close to me and gave a nod if they said hello.

Finally, I got my chance. Ella was on the slide and Rosalie was sitting down on the chairs provided for parents. Someone came up behind her and started speaking to her. I headed over to the little girl as she came down the slide and grabbed her arm after she had fallen down in the sand.

"Hello cutie, did you get hurt?" She nodded with a few tears falling down her cheek. "Come with me, I can fix you right up."

Just as she stood up. I was grabbed from behind. "GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Rosalie had come up behind me when I was talking to Ella. I put my hands up to show I wasn't doing anything wrong.

"I was just making sure the little girl was okay. I am a doctor and she fell down." I told her.

"Fine, but I can take care of it myself," she told me. I nodded at her and turned to head around the corner of the pond not looking back. That fucking bitch deserved to die too. I looked back just before passing the trees and Rosalie was on the phone, watching me. If she was speaking to her husband, I would have to get out of town before he came looking for me.

I passed the trees and ran to the van. I put on my wig and glasses, then changed my music to a metal rock band. If anyone noticed me, they would think I'm just a young punk making deliveries. I headed out of town, but thought to add a few pages to my favorites so I would know if Isabella came out of hiding.

BPOV

I got to the cabin just fine and opened the windows to get the dust out. I also needed to start bringing in wood for a fire. Dad had it stocked up pretty well. The cabin wasn't very big - there was enough room for a sofa bed in the living room, a kitchen, a pantry, and a bathroom. Actually, out of all the rooms the pantry was the biggest. Dad wanted it stocked up as much as possible if I had to stay hidden for a long period of time. There was easily enough food to last me a couple years here. The wood Dad had piled would probably last me the whole winter. I could always ask Jacob to chop some if I needed, but he wouldn't be able to when it started to snow.

This was my last safe place. I would need to be here for a long while. I knew the police had been out here just after Harry's funeral to look around, but when they found no evidence of my being here, they never came back. Jacob knew if he thought he was being followed to pass the cabin trail and take the trail beside it to the hot spring. Dad had picked the perfect location for the cabin. The hot spring was great if something were to happen in the cold and I needed to warm up in a hurry. There was a small stream that ran off to the side for water, and it was actually only a 10-minute hike to town if I took the right trail.

Just like with the house, Dad had made multiple trails from the cabin. Most came back to each other so someone could get lost easily if they didn't know their way. Out of the 12 trails only two were actually safe to take. One headed back to La Push and the other to Forks. Dad knew if I had to come here this would be my last safe place to go. There was no back up plan after the cabin so it was out of the way and set to be hidden. There wasn't even an actual trail you had that opened to it, you had to come off the trail and find it.

The last year and a half has been good. Jacob came out the first time three months after I left their place. Billy had told him I had plenty out here in the cabin and wouldn't need supplies to soon, but once winter was coming, he sent him out to make sure I had plenty of wood. He stayed for about an hour with me to talk about things. He let me know the police had driven through town just after I left looking for any suspicious strangers. It seems Jim had been seen in town and had to leave in a hurry as the police searched. Both had been worried that the police would come check the cabin again while I was here, but nobody saw Jim come to the reservation so it didn't happen. Most thought me dead; only a few like Emmett believed I was still alive. Until they found my body, he and others like him wouldn't give up.

Today was my 18th birthday and I was excited. I was now an adult. I know I still needed to hide, but I could also have access to Dad's accounts now. If I needed to leave town and get miles away, I could. I could fly to the other side of the world where no one knew me and start fresh if necessary. Then again, if I came out of hiding the news would be all over me. No, I needed to stay hidden until Jim was taken care of. I knew Jacob would come visit me today, and hoped he would bring me a treat for my birthday. Last year he'd brought me a box of chocolates. I had hope he would also bring Seth with him and chop wood for this winter. So far, I had lucked out. I only had one scare of people walking on the trail near the cabin, but they never noticed it. It was just last month and I think they were looking for the hot springs and happened to take the wrong trail. I had held my breath and hoped they wouldn't find me. It wasn't until they walk past with no sign of stopping that I breathed a sigh of relief.

I started to hear talking nearby and got excited. Jacob and Seth are here! I ran out of the cabin and yelled "Jacob!" I waited for him and Seth to come through the trees, but it got quiet. "Jacob? Seth? Are you there?" I asked. I heard people coming through the trees, and to my shock it wasn't Jacob or Seth. It was a boy about my age, maybe six feet tall with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and a Quileute girl. I got scared and started to back up into the cabin.

"Wait, where are you going? I'm Mike and this is Leah. Um, who are you?"

I couldn't give them my real name so I told them something as close as I could without giving myself away. "My name is Bell. Um, I thought you were someone else. I am sure you want to get back to what you were doing, so I'll just go." Again, I started to head to the cabin.

"Bell as in Bella Swan?" I had to come up with something quick.

"No, my name is Annabell, but I prefer Bell. Now if you don't mind, I don't feel comfortable with you here. Please leave my home." I told them.

They looked at each other and finally agreed to leave. I knew my safe place had just been lost. As soon as I had the dumb thought about coming out of hiding, I went and got myself found. I would have to leave here now, but where would I go? There was no place left. I couldn't go home to Dad's house.

I ran back into the cabin and started to fill my pack. I would have to leave my bike here. I couldn't take it all the way back to Billy's now that people will start searching for me again. I need a plan, but first I need my pack filled as quickly as possible with as many supplies as I can take with me. Wherever I go I will need as much food as I can carry as well as my warmers, jacket, blanket and my gloves. Maybe I can use the garage, but it will be getting cold. I would never make it during the winter. I couldn't go back to Billy's as they would be hurt if Jim comes back, and I know he will. It's just a matter of time. Also, I yelled out Jacob's and Seth's names and I know Leah lives on the reservation. I had never met her, but I'm pretty sure I am safe from her. Sue would make her stay quiet. No, it was the boy I was worried about. He seemed to know me and was obviously from Forks.

As I got my pack ready, I heard voices again and got scared, but when I hear Jacob's voice yelling my name, I ran out and hugged him tight. "I'm scared, Jacob. Where am I going to go now?" I asked him.

"I don't know Bells. We just past Newton and Leah on the trail and they started asking questions. We just told them it was none of their business and sent them on their way."

"I need to find somewhere to go, but it is so close to winter! Where can I hide without freezing to death?" I asked. Jacob just shook his head, he didn't know, either.

"Wait, Newton?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Michael Newton. His parents still own the sports store in town."

"Oh." I said. I got an idea, but I knew I couldn't tell Jacob where I was going. "Okay, I know where I might be able to go, but I'm sorry Jacob I can't tell you. I am sure the police will be coming to talk to you before too long so it's best for you and Billy to not know. Okay?"

"Sure Bells. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked me. I just nodded my head. Yeah, I had a plan now. I just needed to get going before I was found.

Jacob and Seth took off and I ran back into the cabin to finish my pack. I left my bike behind and grabbed what money I had left. Over the last five years I had tried to help Billy with expenses when I could so I only had about $800 left of the $4000 dad had stashed in my pack when I was eleven years old. It wouldn't last me long, but hopefully it would last long enough. I stuffed my pack with snacks until it was nearly bursting.

I headed out to the trail and hoped my hunch was right as winter was just beginning. If there was one place I knew the best from growing up, it was the sports store. The Newtons had a cellar under the store where they stored their winter and spring supplies. If I was right, they would have put all the spring items in the cellar and bring out all the winter supplies in their place. It was locked up and the only way in was through the store hatch. When they switched out the spring supplies it would be close to April. I would only need to leave during the September and April switches. There was a bathroom in the store I could clean up in and if I'm lucky they would still have the water, soda and vending machines. I would just leave a list of what I took and pay for it when no one was around. There were two cameras the last time I'd checked, so I just had to be mindful of them and avoid setting off the alarm. I wouldn't be trying to break out or break in so I should be fine. The cellar wouldn't be too terribly cold with the heat on up in the store, and I could leave the hatch open while I do my business upstairs at night.

With my plan in place I headed to my new home. Happy Birthday to me.

**So one of my reviewers mentioned they couldn't figure out how a homebody like Bella could know so much about Newtons store. Let me help you understand. Charlie was an avid outdoorsman. While working on the trails to help his daughter they spent a lot of time going to the Newtons store for supplies. Here you have a single father that cannot leave his daughter alone at home and Stephanie next door is still to young to babysit. The only person able to take care of her during her younger years is Esme as a babysitter. With the all the books Charlie would buy for his daughter they would also play question games; how and where to hide, what to look for, and who would be best to ask in case of a problem. Let's just say it was both a game and a learning tool.**


	5. Ch5 Interrogation

CULLEN POV

I opened the door to the diner to have some lunch during my break. "Come on Eddie, you know I'm right," I told my brother. We happened to get partnered today and I couldn't help but give him hell. The poor boy needed to get laid so he would loosen up.

"Yeah, not happening Emmett," he told me. I smirked at him. I was just giving him a hard time, hell I wouldn't sleep with Lauren Mallory either, even if I wasn't married to my Rosie. I walked over to a table and took a seat across from Eddie.

"Hey Emmett, Edward, do you want your usual?" Patty asked us.

"Yes, please Patty," I answered her. "So Eddie, you coming over tonight for the big game? You know that me and Riley got a big bet going. You should get in on it!" I told him.

"I'd rather not get between you and Riley and your betting games." Eddie smirked. "I'll stop by though after I go see mom and dad for dinner."

"Don't look now, but Stanley is coming in." I told him. I heard him groan and couldn't help but laugh. I think she is even worse than Mallory. We both put our heads down on the table trying to hide, but for once Jessica ran to the table behind us and started gossiping about what was going on in town. I guess whatever it was, was good enough for her to ignore my brother dearest.

I looked up to Eddie and was getting ready to start talking again when I froze. Jessica just said something I could not believe. I listened harder and one of the people she'd been speaking to asked her to repeat herself. I wanted to hear it too. I turned around and Jessica finally noticed me and my brother. "Oh, hey Emmett. Hello Edward, I didn't see you there. Have you heard?" she asked us.

"No, Jessica. What is it?" I asked her. I needed to hear this.

"Well I just got done talking to Mike and he said he just saw someone in the woods that looked a lot like Isabella Swan. Can you believe it. I told him I thought he was crazy and must be pulling my leg, but he swears it was real. What do you think?" She looked at me, waiting.

"You're sure Mike said he saw her? And where exactly?" I asked Jessica. She then went into a full-blown conversation, telling me everything Mike had told her. That he was on the trails looking for the hot springs and saw a girl who looked a lot like Isabella, but said her name was Annabell, Bell for short. I asked her where Mike was now and she said he was working a shift at the store.

"Thank you, Jessica, for the information," I told her. Edward and I looked at each other and nodded. It was time to go.

"Hey Patty, we've got to go! Cancel that order." I put a $10 on the table for her trouble. It was time we went and had a visit with Mike. News like this shouldn't have went through the gossip mill. This was police business and I swear Mike is going to get a beat down if this is a joke.

Me and Eddie headed across the street to the station and I ran in to tell the Chief we might have a lead on the Swan girl. Edward was in the car waiting for me. We drove over to the Newton store to have a nice little talk with Mike. We may even take him into the station and scare him a little because of keeping this from us. I flipped the lights on and we took off. When we got in front of the store, I was both excited and nervous. I had to hope Bells was really alive all this time. We headed into the store and Newton was the only one there, sitting at the register. Perfect.

"Newton! You have some explaining to do!" I was going in all buff. One look at me and Mike was about to pee his pants. "I think you need to come down to the station with us right now for some questioning, boy!" I bellowed at him.

"Emmett, Edward! I swear I didn't do it, whatever it is!" he exclaimed. He was definitely sweating bullets.

"Let's go down to the station. We have much to talk about." I grabbed his arm and started leading him out of the store.

"Wait Emmett, I have to lock up! Mom's out shopping. No one is here but me," he pleaded.

"Fine, give me your keys," I barked at him. "I will have Edward go next door and have Angela lock up until your mother can be informed."

He gave me the keys and Edward took them next door to talk to Angela. I wasn't about to mess around with this conversation. Mike will be telling me everything I want to know. If Bells is still alive, I plan to find her and make things right. I put Mike in the car while Edward was next door, so I didn't notice the lone form run into the store. If I had, we would have saved many hours in the next two days searching for a missing girl that I had always hoped we would find alive.

"Don't pee on the seat!" I told him before Edward jumped into the car and we headed back to the station to question him, the little weasel.

Knowing that Jessica was most likely still in the diner spreading her gossip, I felt great satisfaction knowing Newton was being led into the station. Too bad it was only for questioning and I couldn't put handcuffs on him to make it worse.

We walked in and took Mike to the interrogation room. Once inside we left him there to think things through and sweat a little, knowing we would need to speak to the Chief before we started and let him know what was going on. Chief Marks had taken over after Charlie passed. It was a sad day to the town to lose such a good man. I think back to that night and wish Charlie would have brought someone with him. If he had had a partner with him, things might have been a whole lot different. We might have still lost him, but I'm sure his killer would have had the same fate and justice would have been served.

"Emmett, what have you got? Why is Mike here?" the Chief asked me. I proceeded to tell him what we had overheard Jessica Stanley talking about in the diner. Chief Marks nodded his head and said he would be watching in the viewing room.

Eddie and I headed back to the room. "You okay Ed?" I asked him. He didn't seem so great.

"Yeah, I'm good." he replied. I opened the door and Edward and I took a seat across from Mike. I cracked my knuckles. I knew I could come off intimidating with my size and shape. Mike let out a whimper.

"So, Newton, let's start off with why you felt the need to speak to Jessica Stanley, the town gossip, about police business without coming to us first. Especially, in a case of a missing person from our own town that's been gone for seven years!" I glared at him.

"Oh! Is that all? This is about me seeing Isabella? Why didn't you say so? I think it's her anyway. She seemed like she didn't want us around, even asked us to leave." he said, like this wasn't important information. The town lost a good Chief and his daughter goes missing and this weasel seems to think it's no big deal. I squeezed my hands into fists.

"I want you to start at the beginning. Who were you with?" I asked.

He turned a little white. "Um, okay, but please don't tell Jessica. I swear it's not what it seems. I chatted up a Quileute girl on the reservation, Leah was her name, Leah Clearwater. I was trying to get her to show me the location of the hot springs. Everyone said that only a local had the exact location and I thought it could be used for a date with the ladies later. You know, a little bit of action in a sweet spot. I paid her $40 to show me the way. Anyway, she said we would have to take the long way around because the trails aren't always safe. I swear, I don't know how we even got where we were, it was all twisted around. I'd never be able to find it again. Leah seemed to remember where she was so I didn't worry about getting lost. We were just walking and talking when we heard someone shout for Jacob." he said.

"Jacob? You're sure?" I asked him.

"Yes, and when we got quiet, she called for Jacob again, and Seth. Leah seemed to want to find out who was talking at that point, because her brother is named Seth. So, we walked through the trees just off the trail and saw a cabin with a girl standing in front of it. She was beautiful, and I couldn't wait to get to know her." Mike explained.

Just then, Edward's hand smacked down on the table with a growl. "Keep to the facts!" he shouted. Now Newton was back to being scared shitless. I know I can come off intimidating with my size and all, but Eddie had a whole different intimidation going. I knew he had a soft spot for the Swan girl when we were young, as they used to play together sometimes. Hmmm, seems it might have been a little more. Food for thought on that one. Later. Newton now. "Back to the story, Newton."

He nodded. "Anyway, she seemed skittish like she was scared. She seemed to want to get as far away from us as she could. I had asked her name and she didn't answer right away, then finally she said her name was Bell. When I questioned her about being Bella Swan, she looked scared and said her name was Annabell. I didn't question further because she asked us to leave after that. Leah and I looked at each other and left her be. As we were walking back to the reservation, we passed who I guessed was Jacob and Seth, as Leah stopped to talk to her brother. I was asking Jacob who the girl was at the cabin and he got all intimidating and told me to mind my own business, it was Quileute land. Leah lead me out of the trails to First Beach and said she had to go. That was all. When I checked my watch, I realized I was going to be late for my shift. I called Jessica on my way to the store. I swear that's all that happened."

He was too scared to leave anything out, but I had a few questions. "What did the girl look like? Describe her to me. What did the cabin look like?" I demanded. I had a pretty good idea where the cabin was, but wanted to be sure. We had only searched it once, years ago when Harry died and the cabin was put in Isabella's name. It sent up a red flag. If Charlie had been trying to protect his daughter, he wouldn't have put the cabin in his own name to begin with. We hoped it was our first big lead in finding her. When the search came up with nothing but a hunting cabin with supplies for a good while and no one seemed to be living there, we moved on. Now I wish we would have kept going back to double check. We had checked if Billy had any cabins back when Bells first went missing as he is her Godfather, but came up empty. Now I wonder why he went to so much trouble to protect her. There had to be more to this story.

"The cabin wasn't very big. It had a small window next to the door, and a wood shed sitting to the left side of the wall. It looked like any normal hunting cabin I would say. The girl was average height, with brown hair and brown eyes, and resembled Chief Swan in looks. If she had given a different name, I might not have put it together, but when she said Bell, it just popped in my head. I can't really tell you much more. I don't even know how to get back to the cabin. You would have to ask Leah, she will know, or I guess Jacob and Seth. Can I go now, please?" he asked. Eddie and I looked at each other. We were brothers and could almost communicate without speaking.

"Relax, I'll have Sarah bring in some water and a snack for you. I will need to contact Leah, Seth, and Jacob to mesh the story. You might be here for a while though. We will contact your mother." I told him. Ed and I got up and headed to the hallway, where the Chief came out of the viewing room.

"I am guessing you want to take the lead on this?" He asked us. We both nodded. "I don't want you both to get your hopes up. This girl could be anyone, but if she is Bella, I don't expect she stayed around very long once she was found. She has been in hiding for seven years for a good reason it seems. Go see Leah and Seth first. I have a feeling The Blacks have been quiet and have known the location of Miss Swan for a long time. If not, at some point they knew how to find her. Get Jacob to take you out to the cabin after you speak to them. Be safe," and he walked away.

He was right. I had gotten my hopes up that we would find Bells alive, but now that he brought it up, I had a feeling we'd just lost a potentially great lead due to Mike's big mouth.

Heading out of the station, we made our way to the squad car. A quick look across the street showed Jessica's face practically pressed against the window. Shaking my head, I wondered how far the rumors have gone now. Edward started driving to La Push when my phone rang. I looked down and saw Dad's name on the screen. "Hey Dad, what's up?" I asked him.

"Hey Emmett, is the rumor true? Has there been a sighting of Isabella Swan?" he asked me. I just sighed. Guess the rumors have reached the hospital at least.

"Yeah dad, we think so. We just brought Mike in for questioning." I told him.

"That's good news. Can you and your brother come to the house as soon as you're done? I get off at 3pm. There is something I need to discuss with you both." he told us. I had put the phone on speaker so Ed could hear. He nodded and into the phone I said, "yeah dad, that's fine, though I'm not sure how long we will be."

"Just come when you can" he said. We both said our goodbyes and hung up.

"What do you think Dad needs to talk to us about?" I asked Ed. He shrugged. I guess he wasn't sure either.

The visit with Leah and Seth didn't give us much to go on. Leah had told us the same story Mike did. She had been paid forty dollars to take him to the hot springs, but didn't want him to know the exact location so took him the long way around. She didn't know the girl and figured if her brother was meeting her, it could be a girlfriend of his that she didn't know about. Seth said he was getting paid to help a friend of Jacob's by chopping wood for the winter. This was the first time he had been heading out there.

We headed over to the Black's place and were met by Jacob at the door, expecting us. He led us in to where Billy was sitting and asked us to take a seat.

"Obviously we know why you are here gentlemen. I cannot tell you when, but I can tell you why I had known the location of Isabella Swan. I would just ask that if you have to take anyone in, you take me and leave my son out of it. You see when Isabella was born, I was named her Godfather. It was years later that I came to find that Isabella was very special and needed to be kept inside for her protection. Charlie had explained to me something about her immune system being very poor," Billy started.

After a quick glance at each officer, Billy went on. "Charlie had met with me and Harry, sitting us down to discuss options for her safety in the event of his death. He loved his daughter and after his wife left, felt he needed a back-up plan in place. We helped him build the cabin in the woods on Quileute land for extra protection. We decided it would be best hidden in Harry's name, and since Harry was also the youngest of us, we felt he would be around the longest so Bella would be older by the time it passed into her name. When you came to my house and told me of Charlie's death, I was devastated; then to find that Bella was missing too nearly killed me."

Billy sighed and paused a moment before continuing on. "We had made so many plans to keep her safe and here this stranger came and destroyed everything. A while after that Bella showed up here. She needed a safe place to stay and her Dad had told her I could be trusted to take care of her if she needed. I won't say how long she was here as that really doesn't matter. Bella was following Charlie's instructions. She was taught at a very early age how to take care of herself if she needed to go into hiding. So, you see, gentlemen, there were plans already in place the night of Charlie's death. She was told to run and never look back, and as far as Bella is concerned, she is very much still in danger. She had no idea exactly how true that was until she turned 16 and the man who murdered her father came back to town. Bella panicked, not wanting harm to come to me or Jacob, and said she was going to the last known place she could feel safe, which was the cabin."

Billy looked at us, thinking, then said "Know this: he will not stop. He will keep coming back for her until it kills him. Bella knows this and stays in hiding because of it. She knows her reappearance means the news crews will come back and she will have nowhere to hide. She is the first to ever get away and so if he finds her, she will be the most punished. I beg you to hear my words. If you find Isabella, keep her safe and keep her hidden. That is all I can ask of you."

It was a lot to take in. Now that we had some missing pieces of the puzzle, I had to wonder if Bells had been here the whole time before moving to the cabin after she turned sixteen. I also wondered where she would go now if the cabin was her last safe place. Didn't she know she could have come to us? I just didn't understand.

"Jacob, I'm sure we don't have any questions for you after that explanation. Could you take us out to the cabin though?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll take you, but she has already left. I don't know where she planned to go, she wouldn't tell me. She said it would be safer for her and us if her father's murderer were to learn of her location," he told us.

Jacob waited outside while Ed and I went inside the cabin to look for any possible clues to Bells' location. You could tell this place had been used. The sofa bed hadn't been made, there were a few dishes from breakfast in the sink, and half the pantry had been used. The fireplace was down to just a few embers. There was nothing that would show us where she might have gone.

"Her old bike is here which means she is on foot. The only places she could have gone is back to La Push or Forks. I say we head back to the station and start a search around town for someone fitting her description." I told Ed. He nodded and we took off back to Jacob's house to get our patrol car.


	6. Ch6 Carlisle

BPOV

I couldn't take a chance of being seen around town, so I took as many of the trails as I could. When I got to the Newton's store, I could see the side of the cellar was closed and locked so chances were good that they had already moved the inventory for the winter. Now I just had to figure out how to get into the store's back storage area. I watched as Mike showed up and Mrs. Newton took off, so chances were he was in there alone. I had to hope for a miracle to get in without being seen.

Just then a patrol car showed up with its lights on. I was so sure this was it. They had managed to find me, though I don't know how. There was no one on the trails when I was walking, and I stayed out of town. Oh God, what do I do? I started to back up when I saw Edward get out of the driver's side and Emmett followed from the passenger side. Wow, they have grown up so much. Emmett was very big and scary looking, but I knew under that shell of his was a good man-child that liked to play tricks and joke around. Edward was so handsome. He wasn't wearing glasses anymore, probably contacts instead. They both headed into the store instead of at me. I let out a sigh. That was really close. To my surprise, Emmett came out and put Mike in the car while Edward headed next door to the coffee shop. This was my chance. I ran while Emmett's back was turned for the door. I made my way to the back and found the cellar hatch just behind some boxes. I opened it up and made my way down, and just as I started to close it, I heard the bell on the door. Someone was coming to close up since Mike was being taken into custody. I figured I better get some sleep; I would need to switch to sleeping during the day and up at night. I wouldn't be taking any chances the first couple of nights going upstairs to buy anything. They would probably check the camera's if something was bought the first night, and I had plenty to hold me for now. No, it was best to stay hidden. I'm sure by now the town had heard about the possible sighting of Isabella Swan, since Emmett and Edward had showed up to take Mike not hours after he'd seen me.

EPOV (hehe bet you've been waiting a long time for our dear Edward)

Years had gone by with no sign of Isabella. I wouldn't give up though, and neither would Emmett. He held a lot of guilt from the night of Charlie's death. He swore up and down that if he'd have checked the cab on that truck he would have found her and the killer would have never gotten away with the death of the Chief or his daughter. I didn't believe it; I had spent more time with Bella and Charlie than Emmett had. The Chief was smart - sometimes he would teach me things while he was teaching Bella. He taught me certain trails to stay away from that were dangerous and others used to get to places faster in town. Our house was actually a seven-minute drive into town, but there was a trail you could take that would get you there in just three. I used it quite often to go to the store for mom or hang out with friends.

Bella wasn't very coordinated when she was young. That's another reason we saw so much of her. It seemed like Dad was her on-call doctor, as many times as Charlie would need to bring her over for scrapes and bruises. The day that Bella told me we would be married with kids living in her dad's house, I blushed and noticed Charlie smirking at me trying not to laugh. I simply kept my mouth shut. He later came and told me he trusted me to keep her safe if the time ever came when he couldn't. It was about four years later that he would meet up with me in secret and teach me how to use a gun. I never told Emmett, not wanting him to be jealous. I knew he looked up to the man. Emmett had been attending the police academy at the time. I wasn't about to tell him the Chief was teaching me rather than him. I had actually considered becoming a doctor like Dad after watching him fix poor Bella up all the time, but after learning from Charlie I felt like I would need the skills to protect her. He seemed to think I was the man for the job and I believed him. I couldn't explain it, but I trusted his judgment.

After hearing what Mike had to say about Bella, I wanted to wring his neck. The weasel didn't deserve to breathe the same air as my Bella. I knew she had to have a good reason for staying hidden. That's why I didn't try to search harder for her or keep checking the cabin. I knew one day she would use it. It was off the trails and very well hidden. You would have to know where it was to get to it or by pure luck step off the trail into it. When Emmett would bring up going back, I would remind him there was nothing to find there and it was also on Quileute land. We wouldn't have jurisdiction. It was just an excuse though; I was trying to follow Charlie's orders. Keeping Bella safe was my top priority.

After speaking with Billy, I know Bella had come to him as soon as her father had passed. He would have done anything for his best friend and took in his Goddaughter. I wasn't about to call him out. Charlie had made plans with his best friends to keep her safe as well as myself. He taught me all that he could. I think he knew there would come a day when his life would be in trouble and Bella would need all the help she could get.

We headed back to the station. It seemed as though the town had been busy while we were gone. The news was out: Bella had been sighted! I could see news vans out and about. Stanley and her big mouth would make us find Bella first if she had any chance of getting out of here safely.

We went into the station and there were more people about. We spoke with the Chief, letting him know what we knew, but the location of Isabella was still a mystery. No one in town had seen her. We were told to go ahead and head out since our shift was over. There was nothing more we could until someone spotted her.

Heading back out we remembered to head to our parents' place to have a talk with Dad. I had a feeling that with Bella popping back up, he had kept a few things under his belt as well. I didn't think I'd been the only keeping secrets.

Going into the house I could smell that mom was cooking dinner. "Edward, Emmett, dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes. Your dad is waiting upstairs for you both in his study," she said after giving us a hug and kiss on the cheek. Not wanting to wait to hear what dad had to say we made our way up.

I knocked before going in. "Edward, Emmett, have a seat please," he told us. He asked a little about how things were going as far as the search and we told him what we could.

"What I am about to tell you stays in this room. No one, not even your Chief, is to hear this information. Do I make myself clear?" he asked. Whatever this was, it was very serious. "Emmett that includes your wife unless I tell you otherwise. If you cannot keep this from her, I must ask you to leave now and I will speak to Edward alone." Emmett nodded. We had taken a confidentiality agreement when we joined the force. It would seem this would have to fall under that.

"You know how you always trusted Charlie's feelings when he would tell you he was sure things were about to happen?" We both nodded yes. Charlie was never wrong. It seemed every time he got a feeling, things would happen just like he knew they would. We thought it was a cop thing.

"Well the truth is, it was Bella. When Bella was young and would come to our house because of cuts and bruises I would take care of her. The real reason for this, however, wasn't because I was Charlie's friend. It was because he was keeping a secret. I am sure you both know that Bella had some form of immune system problem that kept her inside all the time. The truth is far from that. Bella can "see" things, future things. One of the first times I witnessed it I got the shock of my life. When someone touches her, her eyes turn white and she sees future events, both good and bad. I never told either of you this because it didn't matter until now.

"My first experience with Bella's sight was back when you both were very young. Your mom was pregnant. We were expecting a girl that we planned to name Alice. We hadn't told anyone because we were afraid of complications. I was cleaning a cut on Bella's knee with my gloves and after it was done, I took them off and patted her leg. When her eyes went white, I froze in place. I wasn't sure what to do; all my experience as a doctor hadn't prepared me for that shock. Then she spoke to me, saying she was sorry about Alice but that she would be happy with Bear in heaven. Your mother had a miscarriage the next day.

"Charlie made me swear to keep it confidential to protect her. He told me if people found out they would use her. She would be taken away, maybe even tested on. He told me all the bad things that could be used with her power, then he told me all the good that could also happen from it. Charlie has saved multiple people due to her help including you Edward. While Charlie had feelings it was Bella that saw things. He had already done all he could to keep her safe and hoped I would keep his secret for her sake. We got closer as the years went by and I was able to help him keep her from harm. By having a doctor's orders of a weak immune system, Bella was able to be home-schooled and away from people, and fewer questions would be asked. He knew people would not accept her if they knew of this power." He paused here so we could take in the information.

"I am telling you now because I am doing my part to keep her safe. With the news of Bella being seen around town and the news vans back, she will be in even more danger. I have no doubt this Father-Daughter serial killer is still after her. I want you both to do whatever it takes to find her and keep her hidden. If he was to find out what she can do, the possibilities are endless to his reign of terror. He has already has a thing for going after important figures, can you imagine who he could go after using her gift? I would fear for even the President with Bella under Jim's control. Bella is as smart as Charlie. He taught her well. She has gone seven years without being found, so you will need to look for small clues. One, Bella would go somewhere she could survive for a long period of time without being found, but be able to survive the cold with winter coming. Two, look for possible thefts in town or unexplained events no one else might consider. Third, keep an eye out for Jim. With the news out that Bella has been seen, he will come back. I guarantee it. Do you both understand?" he asked us. I nodded. I would do whatever it took to make sure she was safe. Now I knew what Charlie had been preparing me for.

"Good. Now, when you find her, bring her here. Just like with Charlie making plans for a cabin to protect Bella, I had a bunker built. I stocked it up over the years with enough provisions to last five years. In a state of emergency, our family would have a place to go. Charlie even agreed to help with the understanding that his daughter too would have a place of safety. I even took the advice of Charlie and hid it off the trail. If Bella can go seven years in a possible cabin in the middle of the woods without being found, a bunker in the ground with a simple door would be overlooked even better. We took any and all precautions. What I'm asking you could cost you your careers, which is why I have put stock in your names. You both have accounts in excess of a million dollars to live comfortably in the event the only jobs you could get would be a cashier at a grocery store. I am willing to do all I can to protect Bella. The question is, will you? Talk it over together and let me know. Now I think dinner is just about ready so let's go enjoy," he said. He stood up and patted our backs on the way out.

There was no question in my mind. I would do whatever it took to protect her. I think Charlie always knew I would take over for him when the time came. I love her, I always have, even as a young boy. He taught me all he knew knowing I would do this, realizing that I loved her even then without knowing it. I cannot say what Emmett would do, he has a wife and child. I think with all the guilt he has gone through he will do what he can as well. If not, I know what I need to do to take care of her on my own. I would be Bella's next line of defense.

"I will go it alone Emmett, you don't need to help. You have a wife and child to think about. I can protect her. I love her Emmett, I always have. It is up to you what you want to do." I told him.

"There is no question, I will help too. I have seven years to make up for. Let's go find Bells and bring her home." There was no question we would find her and keep her safe until our dying breaths.

JPOV

My little slave was cowering in the corner of the room after I smacked her for burning my dinner. She will learn to get it right or face the consequences. My phone went off with an alert. News headline read: "Possible sighting of Swan child thought to have been murdered by the Father-Daughter killer!" So, she has finally come out of hiding. My pet has shown herself. It's time for me to take what is mine, but first to get rid of my current little slave.

"Irina, come here," I said. She came slowly, making me growl for her slowness. Once within reach, I grabbed her arm and forced her into my arms. Putting my arm around her neck to speak in her ear I whispered, "Have fun with your daddy," then I snapped her neck. I will drop her along the side of the road on my way to Washington.

I had upped my game with Irina. She was Mayor Denali's daughter. The whole city had gone crazy over her disappearance. It gets me excited to take from powerful men who think they can protect their little girls from me. I just love that the last words they hear is that I plan to have fun with their daughter. Hmm, after I finally take care of Isabella, I will need to get an even bigger target… Going after the most powerful man in America would change the world. I was so giddy, jumping around. It would take more planning of course, I would have to figure out how to take out multiple men who watched over him and his little girl, but it would be a hell of a challenge. I'm not sure how I would be able to even top it, but I would somehow. I got hard just thinking about it. Yes, going after President Aro Volturi and his daughter Jane is my next big step.

Now though, I must figure out how to get Isabella with everyone looking for her. I might be able to get my hands on Ella as well! I need to head to the store before I leave town. I will need some decals for the van, news crews are going to be plenty in Forks. I can easily carry around a camera and ask questions. Oh yes, I will find her. Here I come my sweeties.


	7. Ch7 Robbery

BPOV

It's been eight days since I was seen at the cabin. So far, everything has gone perfectly. My third night here, I went out to buy some new gloves, a couple of bottles of water and some trail mix. I figured out the cost and left the money on the counter with the list of what I had bought. I heard Mrs. Newton scream to her husband that first day. Nothing else had been out of the ordinary and the items had been bought. I think it was the shock of it that made her nervous.

Yesterday I went out again and bought a soda from the machine and some chips, and did the same as last time. I wrote down what I'd taken and left the money on the counter. I had gotten tired of eating just canned fruits and peanut butter with crackers for nourishment.

Today got a little colder in the store. I think the Newtons turn down the heat while no one is in the store at night and put it back up again when they come in the morning. It would save on costs, so even though I usually waited a few days before showing myself in the store, I would need to buy an extra heavy-duty blanket for the winter. I am sure it was going to take a big chunk of my money, but I would need it. I listened for Mike to close up. I could hear that he was talking with someone upstairs, but couldn't make out who he was speaking to or what about. Mike finally closed up shop about 20 minutes later. Usually he is out right at 10pm and off to do whatever. I actually thought he would bring a girl into the storage with him like he did on night five.

I usually stay in my spot until after midnight, but I really needed to use the bathroom. I waited to be sure that no one was around, then made my way out and headed to use the restroom before heading over to the camping blankets.

"Geez, $150 for a blanket! It's highway robbery! I swear Forks needs to get a Walmart. I think Newtons would go out of business with the prices they charge. Oh well, I have to keep warm." I spoke to myself. I walked to the counter and counted out the money with tax on the counter.

"FREEZE!" I heard behind me. Oh god! Oh shit! What do I do now? I forgot my gloves downstairs in the cellar, so I didn't have anything to cover my hands. Please, oh please be someone I know, was all I could think. "Turn around slowly with your hands up," he said. I followed directions like I was told. It was never a good idea to upset an officer and technically I wasn't stealing. I guess living in the cellar wouldn't look good either. I wasn't exactly paying rent for the space.

Turning around I only had one word. "Edward," I breathed out.

"Bella! Thank god, we finally found you," he said. He put his gun away and headed straight for me.

I backed up from him. "Wait, stop, don't touch me, you don't…" was all I got out as he hugged me like he would never let go. Of course, that isn't what make me gasp out loud. No, it was the vision I was having while he was hugging me, my vision showed him kissing me. Now I wish I could feel my visions with a kiss like that. When he stopped hugging me, he stepped back but kept a hold of my shoulders.

"You're a sight for sole eyes! Look at you, all grown up. Charlie would be so proud of the beautiful woman you have turned into." he told me. I was a bit dumbfounded, here Edward was happily talking to me like we were best friends. Here he was, had just caught me in the Newton's store possibly stealing or whatever, and he is as happy as a clam.

"Um, Edward I'm a little confused." I told him. He was still smiling though so I took that as a good sign.

"No time. Do you have anything you need to grab before we get out of here? We need to leave now. I don't want to take a chance of someone seeing you," he told me. He had turned serious now. I just nodded at him.

"So you don't plan to take me in?" I needed to ask to make sure.

He shook his head. "No Bella, I don't plan to take you in. It's a long story, but I need to make you safe first before I fill you in," he said. Okay well, if I was to trust anyone it would be Edward.

I turned to head to the cellar to grab my pack with my supplies. It was too important to leave behind. Before I could move though, Edward grabbed my face before I could stop him. My vision showed me a room filled with CDs and a huge stereo. That's all I saw as Edward put his arms around me and kissed me. My mind couldn't comprehend what was going on. Edward, my best friend Edward, was kissing me and it was incredible! Hell, I was really scared he was going to figure out my gift and leave me, but I would take this. It might be the only one I would get. As he pulled away I pulled him back to me, I would not let this first kiss stop, especially if it would also my last. I kissed him back with every bit of feeling I could possess. I had always had a soft spot for Edward and I guess he did for me as well. When the kiss ended, I looked at him a bit dazed.

"Holy Shit! I… but you, what..?" My words were a bit jumbled. Wow, what a kiss.

He just smirked at me. "I am glad my kisses can make you nearly speechless. I guess I will need to try harder next time." Of course I blushed at that; I couldn't help it.

"Go get your things. I am going to make sure the coast is clear, there are to many news vans around right now. I think one even followed me over to try to catch a story. If that's the case, I will have you go out the window in the storage room and pick you up from the trail. No one can see you leave here. I will also try to make a diversion, maybe they will leave." he said. I had to trust him. Hell, I would do anything he asked if it might get me another amazing kiss.

Before I headed out back, I heard part of Edward's conversation with Emmett. "Hey Em, turns out it was just a couple of punk kids playing a prank. I gave them a talking to…" I made my way down to the cellar. I didn't have much anyway. I kept my pack full and only took things out if I really needed something. I never knew if I would have to make a quick exit. Heading back upstairs from the cellar, I made sure everything was as I left it.

Edward was double checking all the doors and locks as he had been given the key to the store to find out who was paying for items while it was closed. He explained that he would need to return them tomorrow morning to Mrs. Newton at opening. Triple checking the coast was clear, Edward had me get into the back of the patrol car under a blanket to hide me. He drove what seemed to be about 15 minutes before he stopped and I heard a garage door closing. Once he opened the doors and let me out, I could see we were in a very spacious garage fitting four cars.

"Stay here. I'm going to go and tell mom good night and whisper in her ear to close the curtains and lock the doors and windows as if she is heading to bed. We will leave one lone light on in the living room for light which should be fine for tonight. I'll be right back." he told me. I relaxed next to the patrol car.

So, I am at the Cullens place. I had been here plenty of times before, just not the garage as my dad would park outside the house and use the front door when bringing me over. I couldn't name the other three cars in the garage. One was a silver SUV of some kind, another was a black sporty looking car, and the third was a white van/SUV. I am sure all of them were worth a pretty penny. The Cullens were never really hurting for money. With Carlisle being a doctor and Esme an interior designer, they would be living comfortably. They never flaunted their wealth though. They actually helped out a lot with charity work.

Edward came back into the garage five minutes later in pajamas, showing that he was heading to bed if anyone was watching the house. We walked through the kitchen to the living room. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us.

"Bella dear, it is so good to see you again," Esme said. She looked bursting to hug me, but Carlisle held her back. I was thankful. I wasn't ready to lose my next form of protection because of my gift, and at the same time I worried for their safety. I would need to touch someone to know for sure if Jim was back, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be needed. He was here; I was sure of it. He was just waiting to find me. At the first sign that I was with the Cullens, he would strike.

"Esme, Carlisle, not that I'm not grateful and happy to see you, but I can't stay here. You wouldn't understand, but it's not safe," I told them.

"Have a seat Bella. We have some things to discuss. You are safe here, don't worry," he added. Edward grabbed my now gloved hand and lead me to the couch. As we sat, he put his arm around my shoulders to hold me close to him. I didn't think Esme's smile could get any wider, but it did. Her eyes were lit up with unparalleled joy.

"Bella, let me start by saying that we have missed you very much and we wish that we could have been the ones you came to when you went missing. We are truly glad that Billy was able to help you as much as he has, but it is now our turn. We know of your gift and we accept you," Carlisle said.

I got scared, but I could see that they were telling the truth. I turned to look at Edward and he smiled at me and nodded his head. I had been worried that he had seen my eyes turn white just before he kissed me, but thought he must not have noticed because he kissed me anyway. I guess he really was accepting of me.

"You see Bella, your dad was a truly exceptional man and very, very smart. When your mother left you both when you were young, your father found her before she left the house that night. He both paid her off to not tell a soul about your gift and also made her believe if anyone found out that not only you could be experimented on, but both your parents as well to see where the gift came from. He told her she would be locked up in a cell for the rest of her life and no one would ever know. When she left, he knew she would never come back. It forced him to realize you could and would be in very real danger, that even he himself would not be able to save you from if the wrong type of people were to get their hands on you. He formed multiple plans to ensure your safety, starting with Billy and Harry. They would take you in. The reservation has its own laws that could help support you, but that wouldn't stop the military if they came for you. The cabin was made as a safe harbor for you, a place you could escape should you ever need to run on your own. Even professionals would be hard pressed to find you out in the middle of nowhere. That is why all those trails were made. Some were more dangerous than others as you know I'm sure.

"I was the next form of defense for you. When your dad used to bring you to me instead of the hospital for your care, I soon learned of your gift. I had a long discussion with your father and we agreed that you needed an even bigger place to go that was truly safe if the cabin was not good enough. We both knew if you had to come to me it was a true state of emergency and that it would be our last stand in protecting you. Your dad and I alone started the building of a bunker. It sits five miles off into the woods. If that land were to ever be uncovered and sold, we would buy it, but as of now, it is unowned and cannot be found in any records. The bunker is the size of a football field and has enough supplies to last 5 years. We also took into count that money would be an issue if you needed to come out of hiding for supplies. I bought stock in Edward and Emmett's names that is now in excess of a million dollars each. Your dad had also saved just over $100,000, but also has life insurance policies of over one million dollars in case of his death. He planned for you to live your life comfortably even in isolation." I think my eyes bulged at that. I knew that Dad had had a few accounts totaling the $100,000 range, but I also knew how to live off the land. That amount would cover plenty of what I couldn't get myself, clothes being the main concern as I got older.

"Yes, your dad thought of everything, including another line of defense even I did not know about until much later. The bunker would be a place to hide, but only while you stayed inside. Since the provisions in the bunker would only last five years, your dad thought of one more person he could trust with your safety: Edward." he said.

I looked at Edward and he looked as surprised as me.

"Yes Edward, I knew what Charlie was up to. Even at a very early age we could see a bond between you and Bella. You might not have realized it with being so young, but Charlie noticed. That bond is why he taught you everything he could and would take you along on trips with Bella. I even know about the gun practice lessons," he said with a smile. Poor Edward's jaw dropped.

Smiling at us, Carlisle went on, "There is nothing more powerful than a man in love protecting his family from harm. The day Bella told Edward he would be her husband with kids and living in her daddy's house, Charlie knew it would be true. He could already see the love on the blushing Edward's young face. So, he taught you everything he knew including how to fire a gun. I do not think he realized how truly good of a marksman you would be at the time. He never told you, but you made him very proud. He knew without a doubt you would protect her with your life."

Edward pulled me closer as he said, "Without a doubt."

It was a lot to take in, but they had to know about Jim. They might have been looking out for my safety, but I had to think of them as well.

"It is great to finally know all the truth, and I am so thankful for you accepting me, but you must know that Jim is still out there and probably here now. He will not stop." I told them.

"We know Bella. Once in the bunker you will be safe and there will be nothing to worry about." he explained.

"No, no more running, no more hiding. You see, Dad was a smart man, but he was more worried about my safety and hiding my gift. We didn't touch often, but enough that he was able to help people when the time was needed. Living with Billy I learned that we could make small changes to my visions if we worked it out. Even though the visions were set in stone to happen within days they could also be altered for a better outcome. I believe if Billy would have taught me this earlier my dad might still be alive today." I took a deep breath. If I was ever going to find out how much Edward truly cared, he would allow me to do this.

"Edward, you said you accept me, yes?" I asked. When he nodded, I took off my gloves and held out my hand.

"Do you trust me enough to show me what might need to be done?" I asked him. He didn't hesitate. He took my hand and watched as my eyes turned white. I was not prepared for what I saw and my skin turned red and my blush blossomed. I think I even let out a squeak before taking my hand back.

"Um..than kk..ss…" I tried to say. He raised both his eyebrows at me and smirked.

"My dear Bella, that is one hell of a blush. Do you mind telling me what you just saw?" I didn't think it was possible that I could get any redder but I did. I shook my head and he laughed at me, "I will find out later."

"Bella it's getting late. I think we could all use a good night's sleep. We are happy to have you here with us. Go get some rest." Carlisle said. He and Esme stood up and headed upstairs to bed. I went ahead and put my gloves back on and Edward took my hand to lead me upstairs.


	8. Ch8 The Plan

(small lemon: warning)

BPOV

"Bella, would you mind sleeping in my room with me? I want to be near you if there is any danger. It would make me feel better. I swear I won't hurt you or touch you." he promised me.

"I don't mind; I just need to change my clothes first." He brought my pack up from downstairs and I went to change in his bathroom. I left off my gloves. It's not like I went to bed with them on. I headed back into the bedroom where Edward had turned off all but one lap light.

He gave me a smile and grabbed my hand again, but this time the vision was different. It was bad. Jim had me up against a wall and was telling me he was going to finally take what was his. He couldn't wait to hear me scream while he took my virginity and was going to make Edward watch. I ripped my hand away and was shaking terribly. I had to get control of myself.

"Bella? What is it? What's wrong?" Edward asked me.

"I just need a minute." I told him. I could do this. Mind over matter. I was not going to let Jim win.

"Okay I'm good now. Sorry I was not prepared for what I saw. If you trust me though, I think we can change it. Billy and I learned how to search for clues. I will need to touch you longer to break down all the who's, where's and why's." I told him.

"Okay whatever you need." We both sat on the bed and, taking a deep breath, I held his hand. The scene changed slightly and so I started to describe everything going on to Edward so we could figure out what was going on and where we were.

"We are in a room. Jim is with us and threatening me with his plans for me. You are in a corner of the room handcuffed to a heating pipe. You are out cold at the moment with what looks like a gunshot wound to the shoulder and some blood that has dried on your forehead. I think he shot you and then knocked you out to drag you to this place with me. The room looks like an office of some sort. I don't recognize it. Let me see, I think there are some papers on the desk. Yes, it looks like lumber orders. They are old though," I told him.

"The old lumber mill just outside of town. I know of it, but no one ever goes there anymore." Edward told me.

"Jim is leaving. He says he has something else he has to take care of, but I am not sure what it is as my vision is only showing the two of us. I am locked in the room with you and there is only the one window which is too high to reach. I think my ankle is broken or sprained because I fell to the floor after Jim left and I am crawling to you. I am talking to you, asking you to please wake up. Now you are slowly coming to. You are telling me that you're fine, we are going to be okay and not to worry. Time is just going by… we seem to be waiting for something or someone. That's all I can see for now. There is a piece of the puzzle we are still missing." I tell him. Then, after a pause, "Edward… there is something I need you to do for me."

"Anything Bella." he says.

"You're sure? Anything?" I asked him. I had to be sure, and this was not something that was easy for me to ask. With him though, I needed and wanted to. I guess since I'd already seen it in another vision from downstairs it is meant to happen.

"I need you to take my virginity. Jim is going to take great pleasure in threatening me with taking me in front of you, and I don't want him to have that. I want to share that with you. I care about you Edward, and if there was anyone I would feel comfortable with, it would be you." I told him.

He took me in his arms. "It would be my pleasure to make love to you Bella. I love you, I always have. He will not have any part of you, especially this. We will end this. It is time for Jim's end." he said. He proceeded to kiss me again and as he started moving his lips to my cheek and neck, I had another vision that sent a whimper out of my throat followed by a moan.

Edward pulled back and smiled. He knew whatever I had seen was good this time. "So, Bella, what was it that made you blush crimson downstairs? Hmmm? Could it be this?" and he trailed kisses along the hem of my blouse. My mind and body were going haywire. My visions of the very, very, near future were not of Edward attaching his lips to my nipple like he was doing now. No, his lips were at a different part of my half-naked body. "Please, yes." I groaned.

He started removing my shirt. While he kissed me, I would see future things he was doing, but also feeling so many things he was doing in the here and now. I truly loved this man with everything I was. I was so glad he accepted me and my gift. It seemed I was going to get my childhood dream after all, if we survived. I would marry Edward, have kids, live in my old house with the memories of Dad, and we would live happily ever after. As soon as Jim was taken care of, I would live my life to the fullest with this man that loved me, for me. Jim was not going to take this dream away from me. I would find a way to end him. I quit thinking of him and concentrated my attention to the wonderful man making love to me in his bed. Yes, this is what life was all about.

I woke up with slight soreness from the best night of my life. Edward was so gentle with me. I was so happy. This was something Jim would never been able to take from me now. This is just one more fight he lost. I have run for seven years, and now very soon I will be fighting back. My visions usually happened within a three-day period, so I think we will be taken sometime today. I had to admit to being somewhat scared, but I had to believe we could change the outcome. It didn't show us dead in my vision so I had to hope we would come out victorious.

I felt around for Edward, but he wasn't there. I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful red rose on the side of the bed with a note. Grabbing it I picked it up and read what it said.

"Good morning my Bella. I am sorry to leave you, but I had to return the keys to Mrs. Newton this morning so no one would have any clues leading you back to me. I will be back as soon as I drop off the car at the station and pick up Emmett. He will be so happy to see you. I love you and I'll see you soon. Edward" it read.

I couldn't help but smile. Yes, life is great. I jumped up to use the restroom and change my clothes, not caring what I wore till I looked in the mirror. Yep, it would happen today. I am in the same clothes from my vision. I need to be prepared. Going into my pack I took out my swiss army knife and put it in my boot. I would not go into Jim's hands unprepared. It was best to have a plan of attack.

Heading downstairs I could smell food cooking. Arriving in the kitchen, I saw Esme had just filled up a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and eggs and laid them on the counter.

"Good morning Bella, make yourself at home and enjoy your breakfast. Edward should be back shortly with Emmett. Carlisle already left for the hospital so it is just the two of us." she told me. Nodding to her, I proceeded to fill myself with this mouth-watering breakfast. I hadn't had something this good in over two years. The cabin was stocked with food yes, but most was powdered and canned foods. Things that would last a long time. Bacon and eggs was a luxury I had gone without. Sometimes it's the little things that are missed. I had had chocolate that Jacob brought to me here and there, but this was so good.

I heard the car garage door open and knew Edward and Emmett had arrived. I smiled to myself as Edward came in the door. He headed straight for me, hugged me close, then kissed my lips.

"Yum, you taste delicious," he told me. It felt great to welcome him home.

"BELLY BELLS!" Emmett yelled. He proceeded to pick me up from the table and swing me around. It would have been a truly happy moment to see Emmett if it wasn't for the vision going on in my head.

I could hear Rosalie screaming through Emmet's phone. "Emmett, she's gone! Our little girl is gone!" Rosalie told Emmett that Ella had been playing in the front room. She went to use the bathroom and when she came out, the door was wide open and Ella was gone. She couldn't find her anywhere in the yard playing. She was just gone.

Emmett let me go and Edward grabbed me without touching my skin. "What is it Bella?" he asked. I had to know. I grabbed Edward's hand and we were back in the office at the old lumber mill. This time there was no waiting. Jim walked in with Ella and threw her toward us. She was crying and scared and didn't know what was going on.

"Oh God, Edward. She is the missing piece. I'm so sorry Emmett, I'm so sorry. I swear we will try everything we can. We will make this right." I was trying to think of what we could do. We could change this; I was sure of it. I just had to concentrate.

They gave me time to think, and ten minutes later I thought of something I had never done. It could work. "Could you both come with me to the living room? There is something I want to try. I don't know if it will work, but it might help." They followed me to the living room and I sat down to explain.

"Okay, I have never done this before, but I am hoping it helps. Edward you remember last night I told you the longer I touch you, the more details I can get to help change the vision?" he nodded at me.

"Good, well now that I know what the missing piece of the puzzle is, I want to see if I can get more of the full picture. I want to touch you both at the same time. I think it will give me an inside and outside view to what we need to finish this." I told them.

"Anything Bella, but what is the missing piece?" Edward asked me.

I sighed, knowing this would hurt them and hoping they would trust me to make this right, and said "Ella is the missing piece. I don't know why Jim wants her. He would normally kill the father before taking the child, but this is something else. It's not part of his game. I'm thinking it's some kind of revenge. I'm so sorry Emmett."

"What? He's going to try to take my daughter? I'll kill him!" Emmett lost it, screaming obscenities. "Not going to happen. I'll take her away! He will never find her!" Out of control, he started to get up and leave. Edward stopped him.

"Em, wait. We can change this. If you hide her, he will just come back like he has for Bella. No, we need to end this. I say we see what Bella can show us. Charlie was never wrong when it came to things happening. We know now that it was really Bella giving him the information. I say we give it a shot. Jim will never stop; we need to find a way to end him for good." Edward told him. Emmett took a breath and nodded.

I took a deep breath and relaxed back on the couch. Edward took the seat to the left of me, and Emmet to the right. When they put their hands out for me to hold, I took another breath to steady myself, then slipped my hands into both of theirs. It was like watching a dual screen. The visions were showing me two different pictures going in the same time. One picture from Edward's point of view and the other of Emmett's. After 20 minutes of holding their hands, I'd come up with a plan of attack. I could see how we could finally finish this for good.

I let go of their hands. "Emmett, do you trust me? I mean, fully trust me?" I asked him. This would take a lot for him to follow my directions. He nodded like it didn't matter. "No, Emmett. Do you trust me with your life, as well as the lives of your wife and daughter? I will need your full cooperation for this to work."

He took real time to think about it before finally agreeing with me. I continued, "Good, you need to let Jim take Ella. I need you to trust me that it has to happen. Jim needs to bring her into the office with myself and Edward to finish the picture. I promise she will be in good hands. He only plans to use chloroform to knock her out when he takes her from your house. Can you trust us to protect her?"

He had to take multiple breaths to calm himself. I understood his feelings; he would have to trust us to protect his little girl. Finally, he gave the okay.

"Okay then, here's the plan," and I proceeded to tell them what needed to happen.


	9. Ch9 Kidnapping

JPOV

I had been in this damn Podunk town for a week and so far, no luck of finding Isabella. I had watched Emmett and Edward look all over town for her. Every day they would spend hours searching and never finding her. I was starting to get pissed the little shit could hide for so long. Alas, I knew they would find her or make a mistake and it would give me my chance. I was able to find a good spot to take them when the time came. I had learned my lesson when it came to leaving town in a hurry, and the cops would be all over town. No street would be safe to take to get out once the cop and his niece went missing. No, I would have to find a place to settle in until I could safely leave. This old lumber mill was the perfect place. There was a place to hide the van and no one would be the wiser if they just checked the doors and found them locked. There would be no reason to go inside if the place didn't look broken into. It was the perfect cover.

Today I got my break. I overheard Mrs. Newton telling Emmett that there had been someone breaking into the store at night, but not stealing anything and leaving money behind for the purchases. Of course, little Miss Chief's daughter would not steal anything. That wouldn't be going by Daddy's rules of following the law. I stopped by to look around the place and saw they had a cellar door, but it was locked up tight. If Isabella was able to get in, she would have the perfect hiding place. Yes, this one was smart. I would teach her a good lesson for making me wait.

Edward planned to stay the night inside the store and I parked out on the street to watch. I had put the decals on my van to look like all the other news stations in town. About a half hour after that douchebag Newton had left the store, I watched as Edward made his way outside. He got on the phone with his brother.

"Hey Em, turns out it was just a couple of punk kids playing a prank. I gave them a talking to and threatened to take them into jail next time to stay the night. Hey listen, while I was here, I got to thinking. Ella's birthday is next month, right? Do you think she would like Alice In Wonderland memorabilia? Okay… sounds good. Yeah, I was thinking about taking a small vacation out of town for a while as well. Me too. Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow." He hung up his phone and took a look around the place and then at my van. Time to go.

I pulled around the corner, got out of the van, and ran to the side of the building. He came out with Isabella, put her in the back of the patrol car and looked around again to make sure the coast was clear. Perfect. I know he would take her back to his parents' place for the night. Time to start my next plan of attack. I needed a scapegoat.

Driving over to the bar in town I watched for someone to come outside. Tyler Crowley came out heading for his blue van.

"Hey, Tyler is it?" I questioned him.

He nodded. "Yeah"

"Hey I hate to ask, but early Lisa - no, Lauren - had asked me to meet her just off North Bogachiel Road in Bogachiel State Park around 9am tomorrow. Do you think you could meet up with her for me? I'm not really interested, but didn't want to turn the poor girl down. I'm sure she wouldn't care if it was a different companion that showed up, if you get my drift." I said with a smirk.

He seemed quite eager to help out. "Sure, no problem!" I nodded and warned him to get there a bit early just in case. I took it slow getting back into my van. When he pulled out, I noticed a bike nearby. Great, I would need a bit of extra protection for my plan. I couldn't be knocked out. I had to have my wits about me.

With Edward planning to leave town tomorrow morning, I knew he would need to return the keys to the store first and then he would pick up Isabella and head out of town. There were three ways out of town. One was taking the 110 towards La Push, which wouldn't get them far. The other two were to take the 101 North or South. Taking it North would go farther into town and Isabella would be seen. He wouldn't want anyone seeing her, so I knew he would head south. Just in the direction I needed him to go. Once I take care of them, I could head back the three miles to the mill and work on Plan B. Emmett would be home, but once he learned of his brother's disappearance, he would leave the house. I could go in and take care of that bitch of a wife and grab the girl without him knowing. Once all my pieces were together, I would have my fun. I would have two days of uninterrupted time with my pieces. Oh yes, good times are coming.

Heading back to the mill to get some rest, I decided to do a little more research on my next project. How perfect, the President was off to Camp David in about three weeks. Enough time for me to come up with the perfect plan. This was going to change the world. After this big hit, nobody would ever forget the Father-Daughter killer. I would be the best of them all.

Setting my clock for 7am, I finally got some sleep. When I woke, I made sure I had my supplies. Heading a street over from the Cullens house, I watched for Edward to leave. With only the mother and Isabella in the house, I could have taken her now, but I could tell there was a connection between the two. He would not have what was mine. I have watched him around town and he was a perfect gentleman, so he wouldn't touch her either. I couldn't wait to show him what a real man was about. I hated that Isabella had gotten so much older, but I know she would still be my flower. I couldn't wait to break her apart.

Heading down south to the Bogachiel State Park, I got about a mile from it and turned the van around. I waited by the side of the highway where I could see approximately a mile down the road. I put on the bike helmet I had stolen the night before and some knee, arm, and chest pads for extra protection. When I saw the blue van coming toward me, I got back on the highway and just as he was about to pass me, I slammed into the side of his van.

The idiot wasn't even wearing a seat belt. He slammed his head in the glass and knocked right out. My forehead was protected by the helmet so I was only slightly stunned for a moment. I had to make sure my van would still run so I could get to the mill. Pulling back, I found that the van was fine other than a little damage to the front. I got out of the van and left it running. I would need to move quickly when Edward and Isabella showed up. I looked in on Tyler; he was bleeding quite a lot from the injury he received. Oh well, if he died it was just another person that couldn't give facts and descriptions of me being here.

I went behind a tree to wait for Edward to show up. I would kill him next right in front of Isabella; let her cry her little heart out. I so loved my little game. This was just another little step in breaking her.

Driving down the road I noticed a silver SUV pull close. Edward and Isabella got out to check the driver. I slowly came out from behind the tree I was hiding in with my gun ready.

Isabella yelled, "JIM!" I brought the gun up to shoot Edward and he moved just to the left, and my shot hit him in the right shoulder instead. He dropped the gun he had started to grab and fell to the ground. Isabella cried out, but I heard Edward tell her to run. She headed back for the car and just as she was getting into the door of the SUV, I slammed it on her foot. She screamed out and I opened the door and pulled her out by her hair.

"Hello my dear Isabella. You have kept me waiting a long time." I grinned in her face then dragged her to the back of the van and grabbed the chloroform to knock her out. Since Edward still lived, I decided I would take him too. I raised my gun at him and told him to drop it or I would bring Isabella back out and shoot her in front of him. He dropped the gun and listened like a good boy. I smacked him over the head with the butt of my gun and dragged him to the back of the van as well. Once that was done, I headed back to the mill. I would drop them off in the office.

When I got to the mill, I dragged Edward in and used his handcuffs to lock him next to the heater, then went back out for Isabella. She was still out cold, but it wasn't like she could run from me. I did a pretty good job on her ankle. When I got them both in the room, I smacked Isabella to wake her up.

"Wakey, wakey, sweetie." I told her. She came slightly to but was still a bit dazed. I grabbed her up by her jacket to face me.

"I can't wait to have my fun with you Isabella. I am going to take what is mine right in front of your dear Edward. I can't wait for you to scream my name and give me the gift of your flower that he will never have." I grabbed her crotch to show her my point. Rather than get scared she laughed at me. I got angry.

"What is so funny?" I growled at her. How dare she laugh?

"I'm afraid you are too late for that. Edward made love to me last night. I am not yours!" she yelled at me.

Now I was pissed! How dare she give away what was mine?! I started smacking her in the face and then punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground and I kicked her a few times.

Time for Plan B. "Fine! I will be back. If I can't have you, I will just take it from another while you watch. Know that she is taking your place, that everything I do to her is your punishment." I dropped her on the ground and headed outside. She won't be going far and the phone lines didn't work so there'd be no calling for help. It was more than two miles to the nearest place to phone for help. Still, I wouldn't be taking my time. Once my third piece was in place, I would have all the fun I wanted.

Heading toward Emmett's house, I watched him leave before I got there. It seemed he had already gotten the call that his brother and Isabella were missing from the car accident site. Good, one less person to deal with at the moment. I pulled up outside, grabbed the chloroform rag, and walked right into the house. I saw Ella sitting in the living room watching tv, but no Rosalie. Damn, I had so wanted to kill the bitch! I grabbed up the girl with the rag over her face before she could yell for her mother, slipped back outside and took off down the street before anyone knew what was going on.

Now that I had my final puzzle piece, I went back to the mill and pulled into the garage. I scooped Ella up over my shoulder and put a pad lock on the door so if the cops came by they wouldn't see the van. Again, if it didn't look broken into, they would have no reason to investigate. Ella came to when we were on the second-floor heading for the office. I dropped her to the ground and grabbed her up by her arm to follow me inside the room.

"Hello Isabella, I'm back. Did you miss me? I see that our dear Edward is awake too." I threw Ella at them and she started to cry.

"Uncle Edward, I'm scared!" she sobbed. Bella pulled Ella behind her to protect her, like that would stop me. I may need to break her a little more.

I pulled out my gun. "We are going to have so much fun, but I think it's time you learned your lesson Isabella. You belong to me and me alone."


	10. Ch10 News Report

So with asking for reviews, good always comes with the bad. So, I have taken out a small part in the story that shows Bella's gift runs through her father's side of the family.

I apologize to my reader for being upset and hope this small change helps.

BPOV

He started to take out his gun and I knew this was my chance. I won't let him try to kill Edward. He means too much to me. He loves me and I love him, he protected me my whole life, and he has always been there. No, I would not lose him.

I got up as much as I could and pushed Ella towards Edward. "No Jim, I don't belong to you!"

As he made to aim his gun at Edward, I took my chance. I jumped in front of the gun. One hand went to his face and one hand touched the hand with the gun. It went off in my hip. I gasped, but this was my one chance. Every person I had ever touched was stunned in shock when they saw my eyes turn white as I had my vision, and I hoped to have Jim distracted for the next 30 seconds.

My vision started as I felt Jim freeze. The reporter was saying "In tonight's top story we have two local police heroes given the Medal of Valor by the President of the United States, and the local missing girl from seven years ago, Miss Isabella Swan, has been found. We go to Silvia in the town of Forks, Washington."

Silvia came on the screen and went on, "Hello Susan, tonight we have a missing girl back home, and the Father-Daughter killer now known as James Hunter killed at the scene."

I felt Jim start to move after the shock of my eyes changing color, but it wasn't enough. I needed more time. "No James, you will not take anything from anyone anymore." He froze up a second time with me reviling his true name.

Silvia continued "Hunter had been going after officials in communities to shock and shake fear into its citizens. Officer Emmett Cullen and his brother Officer Edward Cullen brought the suspect to justice early on September 22nd, 2005, when he was shot twice and killed. What shocks this nation is that James' next target was President Aro Volturi and his daughter Jane Volturi. Thanks to these two officers his plans will never come to fruition."

Bella kept her white gaze on Jim and said "You will not get your big game of going after the President, either. I am afraid that after today, you will be forgotten." Jim's hand went slack.

Silvia finished with "Tonight is a true test of bravery. We have been told that Isabella Swan was shot in the hip and sustained blood loss from the injury, but will make a full recovery. Officer Edward Cullen was shot in the shoulder, but was released to be available for this honor from the President."

I took my chance. I grabbed the gun from his hand and threw it behind me at Edward. I moved my head to the left when the shot to the head came. The door slammed open and another shot to James back came from Emmett's gun.

I could no longer hold myself up. I dropped to the floor with Edward screaming my name. Before I blacked out, I had only one thought: it was over. James was dead.

CULLEN POV

I walked into the station and told the Chief that I had to have a word with him. I expressed to him the importance of digression with the matter. It was not to go into a file or even be spoken about again. I explained that we knew the location of the Father-Daughter killer and that I needed back up to catch him. I told him that there was once a time he believed without a doubt that Charlies feelings were right. I asked him to now trust me. He agreed and we made a plan.

I slammed on the gas when I saw Jim pass me on my street. I wanted to turn around and take him out, but Charlie had always been right with his feelings and everything turned out for the best. I had to trust that Bells was doing what was best too. After she had touched both of our hands, she said she was seeing two points of view. Edward's view showed himself, Bells, and Ella in the office. My view was from outside of the mill heading in with Chief Marks right beside me.

I watched him come back to the mill and carry a child over his shoulder after putting a lock on the garage door. My phone rang before we started to head in. I knew I would both have to act surprised and upset, plus lie to my wife. Sighing, I pressed the green button.

"Emmett, she's gone! Our little girl is gone!" my Rosie screamed out.

"What?! Tell me what happened - don't leave anything out Rosie." I had to play my part. She told me what she knew and I told her I was on my way back to the house before I ended the call and turned to Chief Marks.

"I get the shot. He took my daughter." I told him. Marks nodded at me. He would let me have this. I couldn't just shoot Jim in the head like I wanted. I was an officer of the law and could not shoot to kill unless provoked. I didn't worry though. Edward was inside the office and he would shoot to kill. I didn't tell the Chief that though. It was all part of our plan.

The door had been unlocked and two other officers were already inside. They had scoped out the mill early this morning, before Edward and Isabella ever left town to go see the accident with Tyler. Bella had told Edward that Jim would shoot to kill and he would need to move just to the left as soon as she yelled Jim's name. He would take a shot to the shoulder which she apologized for many times. It was the only way she could see that he would survive. If he tried to miss the shot completely Jim would keep shooting until he was dead.

Jim would then take them both to the mill and drop them off. Ten minutes later he would head for my home. When he passed me, I would have a five-minute head start to park the patrol car up from the mill where it would be hidden with the others. When he showed up with my daughter, I ground my teeth together. This fucker was going to die today.

Marks and I walked in quietly. The two other officers pointed to the correct room. We had put our gear on before going into the building, but because of Bells, I knew they wouldn't be needed. Bells told me to wait for the second shot before coming into the office to take mine. While I was walking quietly up the stairs the first shot went off. Marks and I looked at each other and tried to hurry closer to the door. Once there, I pulled out my gun and put my ear to the door.

I could hear Bells talking to Jim, and a few seconds later we heard the second shot fired. I slammed my foot against the door and shot James in the back. I watched Bells drop to the floor and pass out, then saw all the blood on the floor. I yelled out for them to call for an ambulance and checked her while my brother yelled. Marks went to Edward and started to unlock his handcuffs. He had been shot in the shoulder, but Bells had taken off her socks to help stop the bleeding. My daughter ran to me. I picked her up and hugged her tight. "Daddy!" she sniffed.

I called my wife and let her know our Ella was just fine, but I was taking her to the hospital for Dad to check her for any injuries. I also told her that Edward had been shot and was also headed to the hospital. It had been a long day, but it was finally over. Jim was dead and would never be able to hurt anyone again.

Marks found me before I left and let me know that they unlocked the garage and found a white van and the blue truck with camper parked inside. Inside the van they'd found a laptop that would be thoroughly searched for any clues to past or future projects. I nodded and headed to the hospital. Dad would be waiting.

**Epilogue**

BPOV

It has been a few weeks since James was killed and I have moved back home. I stayed with the Cullens when I was first released from the hospital to avoid the news crews. It was national news that Isabella Swan had survived the Father-Daughter killer and the Cullen Brothers had saved his next target: The President. It seems that Billy had been right. I would make a difference in the world. I gave Edward and Emmett all the clues they would need to take out a serial killer who was hell bent on making the world fear his very name.

I miss having Edward in my bed every night, but he has agreed to move in with me, just like we always knew. There was no question where we would live. I know he will also pop the question shortly; we have missed enough years together. That and I found the ring while he was unpacking his stuff. He lets me touch him each day before work and when he gets home, we are always touching. I think he gets a real kick out of watching me blush before rushing upstairs to make love to me.

Time is going by and I now have many more friends. Stephanie next door just got married and her parents gave her the house. Her parents are moving into a small two bedroom place a few streets over as Stephanie and her husband are expecting. I am told it is a boy they plan to name Jasper. I have started to feel off the last few weeks so I have an appointment to see Carlisle. Before Edward left for work, he was worried about me and touched me. He wanted to know I was going to be ok. My vision showed me blood being drawn to run tests and Carlisle coming into the room with Edward there. So, he will show up to the hospital. Carlisle told me the results and I made sure my expression didn't change. I wanted him to be surprised.

"The vision just shows me having my blood taken to do the tests, but it looks as though you will make it to the hospital on your lunch break to get the results with me and your dad. I am sure everything will be okay; it's just a bug. I have spent more time outside since I've been back. Don't worry. I love you and I'll see you later." I told him. I gave him a kiss and sent him on his way.

At 11am I headed to the hospital for my appointment. Carlisle sat me down and asked me if there was really any need for a test as he was sure I'd already seen whatever it was. I laughed and told him just one test. His eyes got huge as he smiled at me. I told him I wanted to surprise Edward. He nodded, drew the blood, and said he would do the test himself. As he was leaving Edward walked in and asked me how things were going. I told him that his dad was running the test himself and should be back in a few minutes. We sat and he spoke about Emmett freaking out about his daughter having a boy after her. I just laughed.

Carlisle walked back in and I smiled because he was beaming. He gave me a wink and looked at Edward.

"Well the results are in. Congratulations, you're pregnant!" he yelled. "I have to call Esme, but I'll bring in the ultrasound machine to check the baby."

"It's about time you gave me a grandbaby Edward," he told him, skipping out of the room. I shook my head after him, smiling. I looked at Edward, who was obviously still in shock.

"You're okay with this right?" I was starting to get a little nervous now. He didn't even answer me and proceeded to kiss the hell out of me.

Carlisle came back in and made sure he wore his gloves nice and tight. "No peeking for you, Missy," he told me.

Taking the wand to my stomach I was awed at the sound of the heartbeat. I wasn't sure what it meant that it seemed fast, but I couldn't control my tears. Carlisle moved the wand around and was checking that everything was fine before turning the machine to face us.

"This right here is your little bean. You look to be about six weeks along and everything seems fine. If you will look right here," he paused a moment to point "you will see your second little bean." He was grinning for all he was worth.

"You're having twins!" Wow, I guess even I can be surprised once and awhile. I looked at Edward and saw he had a dazed smile on his face.

Carlisle proceeded to take out his phone to call Esme. "Love, guess what! Your son is finally giving us grandchildren!" I could hear her screams of excitement from where I sat. When she stopped, Carlisle proceeded to tell her that it was twins. I didn't think she could get any louder, but I was wrong.

I watched Carlisle, all smiles while he spoke to Esme until Edward grabbed my attention by bending to one knee with a ring in his hand. My tears starting falling again.

"Yes, I will marry you." Life couldn't get any better. I had lived my whole life in fear of people finding out my gift, and now I had a family who loved me for me.

**8 months later…**

"Push" Carlisle said. I was so tired, but wouldn't give up. I couldn't wait to see our children.

"It's a Girl!" Carlisle called out.

"Alice," I said. "Alice Haley Cullen." The nurse came over to take her and clean her up while Carlisle moved the second child around. Ten minutes later I started to push again.

"It's a Boy!" he announced.

"Anthony Charlie Cullen." I sighed. Another nurse came for the second child.

Edward and I had spoken about the names and wanted to make sure each of my protectors were honored. The truth is, you can't change the world on your own. Everyone needs to help make it better.

Edward brought both children over for me to see. They both looked so much like him with his hair. The eyes were blue for now, but I hoped their eyes would turn green as well to match Edward's. Life was great.

**3 years later….**

The twins have turned three years old and I have noticed my little Alice showing signs of the gift. Hers seems to work without touch though. I notice sometimes that her green eyes will turn blue when she is having a vision, so it is nothing that we think we will need to worry about. Anthony shows no signs of having it and since Dad didn't have it either, only feelings, I'm guessing it will run the same way.

Edward doesn't care that his daughter is special. The only thing on his mind right now, other than my pregnant self, is his three-year-old daughter telling our neighbors' four-year-old son, Jasper, that he'd better change his ways if he is going to be married to her. Seems he likes to take away her toys. I can't help but shake my head; my poor husband is such a softy.

Life is good and we take each day one by one. Emmett and Edward were both promoted and Emmett looks to become the next Chief if he wants it. He believes it should go to Edward with his strategic mind and marksmanship. In return, he thinks our next child should be named after him as the other two were named after my protectors and technically he was a protector of mine also. We have agreed. If it's a girl it will be Angela Emmaline and if it's a boy, Alexander Emerson. I swear, the things we do to make family happy. Happy Ever After has happened to me.


End file.
